Trois
by MonochromeShipper
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que Touko y Touya tuvieron que despedirse de N. Ahora ambos entrenadores viajan juntos y parecen haber desarrollado sentimientos el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, al perderse en la ruta 14 un día de lluvia creen encontrarse a alguien conocido. Touko cae al río, Touya se lanza a salvarla y ambos pierden el conocimiento. MonochromeShipping. Fluff/Lime/Lemon!
1. Un

_I_

_Corrían atravesando la hierba alta, rezando que todo pokemon salvaje estuviese demasiado ocupado refugiándose de la torrencial lluvia que caía, en vez de estar buscando un oponente o futuro entrenador._

Touya y Touko habían estado viajando juntos ya hacía varios meses. Dos años habían pasado desde todo el embrollo con el equipo Plasma y para todos parecía ya haber sido un sueño lejano la imagen de ese joven peliverde que se subía a Reshiram y se alejaba entre las nubes. Ya pasado el tiempo los dos entrenadores habían dicho adiós una vez más a sus familiares y amigos para continuar con sus sueños de convertirse en los mejores entrenadores pokemon.

Bianca, Cheren, Touko y Touya habían tomado diferentes rumbos ese día, todos concentrados en sus metas particulares: Bianca se había quedado con la profesora Juniper, segura de haber encontrado esta vez su vocación, Cheren se encaminó hacia el Victory Road, en su incansable búsqueda por entender la fortaleza de sus pokemon y con un nuevo punto de vista cortesía de Alder; y Touko y Touya decidieron seguir explorando la región Unova, ansiosos por entrenar y descubrir nuevos e interesantes pokemon.

Pero a pesar de haber tomado rutas separadas, los dos adolescentes parecían encontrarse en todas partes.

No importaba en que ruta, bosque o cueva se encontraran, terminaban coincidiendo. Después de varias veces de tener que despedirse para encontrarse de nuevo pocas horas después, los dos amigos de la infancia consideraron la idea de viajar juntos y vivir nuevas aventuras entre los dos. Hacían un buen equipo y tenían una indiscutible química, a pesar de las frecuentes discusiones y bromas pesadas que se hacían entre los dos, por lo que el viaje juntos se había convertido en una aventura que lo era todo menos aburrida.

"_¡Esto es imposible! ¡No parece que vaya a parar pronto!" el castaño le gritó a su compañera de viaje, señalando un enorme árbol que podía verse por encima de la hierba, junto al río. "¡Busquemos refugio ahí!""_

Touya se había hecho un poco más alto durante ese tiempo, más su peinado curioso y sus ojos de niño lo hacían ver aún como un energético jovencito. Seguía teniendo esa misma personalidad traviesa y esa franqueza que a veces podía ser tomada como falta de tacto, y aunque no lo hubiese admitido en un millón de años, estaba disfrutando enormemente el viajar con Touko. Siempre había tenido una debilidad por su querida amiga, más se había resignado a ser tratado siempre como el hermano mayor; sin embargo esta vez, podía protegerla y compartir con ella, cosa que en el fondo lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y en paz. Lo cual no significaba que no se divirtiera jugándole bromas y haciéndola enojar constantemente, para él esa faceta de su personalidad solo la hacía ver muchísimo más encantadora.

Touko por su parte se estaba convertido en una (aún más) hermosa jovencita. Su figura se asemejaba más a la de una mujer y sus vivaces ojos azules seguían curiosos y atentos a cualquier aventura. Seguía siendo la misma chica independiente, fuerte y capaz, pero sin perder esa chispa de inocencia y delicadeza que la caracterizaba. El viaje con Touya estaba resultando muy beneficioso para ambos, ella pensaba. Eran amigos de antes pero estaban convirtiéndose en algo mucho más cercano, aunque ella todavía no sabía definir muy bien que era. Sin embargo debía ser algo bueno, pues cada vez que el muchacho le sonreía, ella se sentía completamente segura y cada vez que ella le tomaba la mano y él evitaba su mirada, mejillas rosas, no podía evitar pensar que era adorable. Todos estos sentimientos inocentes hacían que el suceso de hace dos años, que no parecía dejarla en paz cuando viajaba sola, se sintiera más distante y menos doloroso.

"_Quedémonos aquí mientras se calma la tormenta, Touya." Le rogó la jovencita al castaño, quitándose algunos mechones que, por la lluvia, se habían quedado pegados a su rostro. "En días así no puedo evitar preguntarme si estará bien…" susurró la chica, mientras su amigo le pasaba el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, para darle calor y apoyo a la vez._

Le había dolido mucho la partida de N, eso no era un secreto, aunque ella no había dicho palabra acerca del tema desde que él la había dejado.

No, no la había dejado, el había **tenido **que irse.

Era por el bien de él, para conocerse de nuevo, para encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

Ella lo sabía, sin embargo todos los momentos que compartieron juntos, las batallas, su curiosa manera de expresarse, su inocente mirada, el viaje en la rueda de la fortuna y su última conversación en el castillo, todo se había quedado grabado en su mente y cuando se había parado a pensarlo, se había dado cuenta de que el joven Harmonia ya se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón. Era un amigo también, y alguien a quien por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de proteger y enseñar.

Sin embargo había tenido que dejarlo ir.

Sabía que era lo mejor, sin embargo después de dos años, no podía evitar ser abrumada por preguntas y más preguntas que tenían que ver con N.

¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué no se ha comunicado con nosotros? ¿Comerá apropiadamente? ¿Estará solo? ¿No tendrá miedo? ¿Nos extrañará?

A veces todas estas interrogantes la hacían sentirse deprimida y ansiosa, hasta el punto de tener que parar sus viajes hasta poder calmarse. Curiosamente, cada vez que se hallaba en una de esas situaciones, parecía encontrarse con Touya, quien la ayudaba a calmarse y a sentirse mejor. Ella sospechaba que tal vez él había decidido quedarse con ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien, más la verdadera razón no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Qué mejor persona que Touya para entender por lo que estaban pasando? Ella sabía lo frustrante que había sido para él dejar ir a N, pues a pesar de que su cabeza dura nunca le permitiera mostrar sus sentimientos libremente, se notaba que la misma conexión que N había creado con ella también la compartía con Touya.

Eran rivales, eran amigos, y siempre duele cuando a los amigos hay que dejarlos ir.

Pero la compañía que se estaban haciendo el uno al otro estaba funcionando como una impresionante medicina para el corazón de ambos, y ¡vaya que si se habían divertido en todo ese tiempo!

Durante esos meses que llevaban viajando juntos habían vuelto por la revancha en la liga, derrotando uno a uno a cada integrante del Elite Four y finalmente a Alder, quien los felicitó y condecoró por sus espíritus valientes y su fuerza de voluntad.

¡Habían también visitado lugares nuevos! Visitaron un pueblo llamado Lacunosa, donde descansaron como nunca y exploraron un bosque misterioso, también pasaron algunos días en Undella, un adorable pueblecito costero en donde disfrutaron de la playa y del sol. Exploraron cuevas, volvieron a cruzar los enormes puentes de Unova, y batallaron con todos los entrenadores que pudieron encontrar en el camino.

En esta ocasión, se habían encaminado en busca de un lugar del que habían estado escuchando últimamente. Lo llamaban el "Bosque Blanco", y habían oído de él mientras estaban de visita en Ciudad Nimbasa. Al salir de un musical oyeron a unos admiradores hablando del aparentemente misterioso lugar, y afirmaban que, a pesar de ser difícil de encontrar, la paz que transmitía y la enorme cantidad de pokemon inusuales que habitaban ahí eran inigualables. Solo eso bastó para que los entrenadores compartieran una mirada cómplice y partieran juntos en búsqueda de aquel sitio.

Efectivamente, cuando Touya y Touko pasaron el Marvelous Bridge y se adentraron a explorar la ruta 15 (donde se perdieron una innumerable cantidad de veces), llegaron, sucios y cansados, al famoso bosque blanco.

Estaban maravillados. Los árboles eran enormes, en verdad gigantescos, y apenas podía verse el cielo. Hojas caían despacio sobre sus cabezas y entre los pocos espacios que los arboles dejaban entre copa y copa, caía la luz del sol, cálida y tenue, sobre los techos de las pocas casas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Habían decidido quedarse algunos días, entonces, así que fueron directo al centro pokemon, en donde dejaron sus pertenencias en lockers y a sus fieles amigos (quienes estaban agotados después de tantas batallas en la ruta 15) bajo el cuidado de la enfermera Joy y su Audino, y decidieron ir a echar un vistazo por los alrededores.

Lo que pasó después fue bastante simple. A pesar de que el pueblo era sin lugar a dudas hermoso, no era bastante grande, por lo que los dos amigos habían decidido seguir explorando mientras esperaban que sus pokemon estuviesen sanos. Pero los jóvenes terminaron alejándose tanto del pueblo, que para cuando quisieron regresar, ya se encontraban envueltos en una densa niebla, indudablemente perdidos, en la complicada ruta 14.

"¡Y para más colmo tenía que empezar a llover de esta manera!" se quejó la castaña, incómoda por el frio y la humedad. Su compañero notó como su cabello goteaba y las gotitas resbalaban por su piel, cayendo sobre su ropa, ya empapada.

"Podría ser Thundurus, gastándonos una broma." El chico bromeó mientras volteaba su rostro, colorado al haber notado como la blanca camisa de la chica se había pegado a su cuerpo, suficientemente transparente ahora como para dejar ver su ropa interior.

"Hmph." La chica tenía un puchero enojado "Si tuviera a mis pokemon juro que lo encontraría y lo haría arrepentirse." Touya se rió en voz baja a lo que la chica, desesperada, gritó: "AUGH, ¡estoy cansada y tengo frio! ¡Cambié de opinión! ¡No quiero esperar más aquí!" Sin mirar atrás, la impulsiva chica dio un salto y echó a correr, dejando a su amigo atrás.

"¡¿E-EH?! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ! ¡MALCRIADA! ¡BERRINCHUDA! ¡TRAIDORA!" Touya solo pudo oír como la chica se reía, obligándolo a apurar el paso para no quedarse solo en ese lugar.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy segura de que si seguimos el río terminaremos de vuelta en el bosque blanco!" Touko sonrío decidida, mientras corría por el borde del río, al mismo tiempo que trataba de asegurarse que Touya seguía detrás de ella.

"Eso o nos perderemos más en esta estúpida ruta" El muchacho se quejó en voz baja mientras veía una cantidad inusual de rápidos y cascadas pasar a medida corrían adentrándose más entre la maleza. No estaba seguro ya de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraban cuando notó que Touko se paraba de repente, mirando algo del otro lado del rio. A pesar de que Touya no pudo ver nada a causa de la niebla, la chica pareció alegrarse de lo que había visto, puesto que después de examinarlo con los ojos entrecerrados había sonreído y alzado las dos manos para llamar su atención.

"¡E-es una persona!" gritó la chica al ver lo que parecía ser una silueta entre la niebla, pensando que estaban salvados. "¡Oiga! ¡Disculpe! ¡Oiga! ¡Aquí!" la jovencita agitaba sus brazos y saltaba para llamar la atención del sujeto, que parecía no escucharla. "¡Hey! ¡Estamos perdidos!" trató de agudizar su vista, y después de un momento le pareció bastante conocida la silueta. El desconocido era alto, esbelto, con el cabello largo… "¿Es…?" su corazón paró por un segundo, y luego, con más fuerza que antes se concentró en ser vista o escuchada. "¡HEY! ¡AQUÍ!"

"¡A quien le estás hablando, Touko, ahí no hay nada!" La chica no le hizo caso y siguió saltando "¡Ten cuidado!" Sin respuesta "¡Maldita sea, Touko! ¡Te puedes ca-¡"

Touya vio en cámara lenta como, de tanto saltar, la tierra del borde del rio, débil por la cantidad de agua recibida, cedía por el peso de la chica y la hacía resbalar, conduciéndola directamente hacía la furiosa corriente. Primero estaba ahí, y un segundo después había desaparecido entre las aguas.

"¡**TOUKO**!" El muchacho no lo dudó dos veces y se lanzó de clavado al rio, sin pensar en que este, en vez de facilitar la búsqueda de su amiga, lo arrastraría como un muñeco de trapo, golpeándolo contra rocas y troncos y halándolo hacia el fondo del torrente sin darle oportunidad ninguna de respirar.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo y con el poco aire que le quedaba, trató de alcanzar la superficie para respirar y buscar rastro alguno de Touko. Apenas pudo asomar su rostro y tomar una rápida bocanada de aire cuando el rio lo hundió de nuevo, dejándolo ver solo burbujas y agua turbia. Sin embargo, entre revolcada y revolcada pudo notar como el cuerpo de su compañera se movía a merced del rio al igual que él, no muy lejos de donde el chico se encontraba. Impulsándose tanto como el rio le permitía logró acercarse bastante a la chica, tratando de no ser presa del pánico que le provocaba ver que no se movía o hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por nadar. Después de un par de intentos fallidos, logró sostener la muñeca de la joven, y con las pocas fuerzas que sentía que le quedaban la haló y abrazó fuertemente contra él.

"Bien… ahora solo… necesito… aire…"

Para la mala suerte del castaño, una corriente intensa de agua los atrapó a ambos, y los embistió de lleno contra una roca en el fondo del rio. Touya, tratando de proteger a Touko, recibió el impacto con su espalda, protegiendo el cuerpo de la chica, pero el fuerte impacto dejó sin aire al entrenador, cuya vista poco a poco se fue nublando…


	2. Deus

II

_El castaño abrió los ojos lentamente, desorientado y adolorido, escudriñando con los ojos el sitio en el que ahora se encontraba. Un movimiento de cuello un poco brusco envió un dolor insoportable a lo largo de su espalda, y cuando quiso gritar un ardor que solo pudo comparar con llamas ardientes recorrió toda su garganta, sin mostrar rastro alguno de su voz._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en permanecer inmóvil, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado antes de despertar. Imágenes borrosas le revelaron el Bosque Blanco, la lluvia torrencial, el rio…su amiga flotando sin vida en la corriente…

Fue ahí en donde por puro impulso se levantó del suelo, donde se encontraba acostado, e hizo un esfuerzo por gritar el nombre de su compañera. El dolor fue más intenso esta vez y cayó al piso temblando, todo su cuerpo retorciéndose de intenso dolor. Tratando de ignorarlo, se enjuagó las lágrimas de los ojos y miró de un lugar a otro, desesperado por localizar a Touko.

Hasta que la vio.

Mientras él se encontraba sobre unas almohadas en el suelo de lo que parecía ser una pequeña habitación de madera, Touko descansaba pacíficamente sobre la única cama que parecía haber en el lugar. La chica estaba completamente cubierta por las sábanas (a excepción de su rostro) mientras su cabeza reposaba en una almohada grande y acolchada.

Un suspiro de alivio logró hacerse camino en la garganta del muchacho, y aguantando el profundo dolor que existía en cada músculo de su cuerpo en el momento, se arrastró literalmente por el suelo de la habitación, quejándose por su poca movilidad y trepó con ayuda de las sábanas hasta quedar al lado de la chica. Acercó lo más que pudo su rostro al de ella, y al sentir que su cálido aliento lo golpeó en la mejilla, se desplomó sobre ella aliviado, y se hundió inmediatamente en un sueño profundo, completamente agotado.

...

Horas después, el dueño de la cabaña entró a su hogar con una cesta llena de lo que parecía ser distintos tipos de hierbas. Se quitó los embarrados zapatos en la entrada y colgó un gran poncho de plástico que lo había cubierto hasta hacía un momento en un rudimentario perchero. Se sacudió un poco el cabello largo y se dirigió hasta su pequeña cocina donde dejó la cesta y puso a hervir un poco de agua. Se dejó envolver un momento por el calor que la olla con agua hirviendo estaba despidiendo en ese momento y acto seguido apagó la estufa. Tomó algunas de las hierbas que había traído en la cesta y las colocó dentro de la olla, tapándola después.

"Listo." Dejó reposando el té y se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesto a revisar el estado de sus dos más recientes huéspedes.

Cuando entró a la habitación y notó que el muchacho ya no se encontraba en el suelo sintió un vacío en el estómago, pero inmediatamente después cuando encontró a donde había escapado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Siempre esforzándote más de la cuenta, ¿verdad, Touya?"

El peliverde tomó una manta del armario y cubrió al chico con ella, sabiendo que sería inútil tratar de moverlo de donde se encontraba durmiendo. Al sentarse en la orilla de la cama, contemplándolos dormir, sintió como una ola de nostalgia se abría paso dentro de él.

"Parece que muchas cosas han cambiado en mi ausencia." Susurró acariciando un poco las mejillas de la chica, pero inmediatamente su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Estás hirviendo." Se acercó un poco más a ella y notó como jadeaba un poco al respirar.

"Esto no es bueno. Tendré que hacer un poco más de medicina, también una pomada calmante." El muchacho se levantó con prisa de la cama, se movió con grandes pasos a la entrada de la casa, se colocó su poncho y sus zapatos de nuevo y corrió hacia afuera, perdiéndose entre la niebla y la lluvia que todavía caía sin descanso.


	3. Trois

III

_Touya había estado entre un estado consciente e inconsciente por un período de tiempo del que no se encontraba muy seguro. Cada vez que despertaba se sentía mareado y confundido, y apenas si podía estar consciente de su propio cuerpo. Al principio le dolía de una manera insoportable, pero a medida pasaba el tiempo pudo notar como el dolor iba haciéndose más tenue, de manera lenta pero efectiva._

Muchas veces al despertar sentía que había alguien más con él en la habitación, y con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que estaba cuidándolo. Las luces siempre estaban apagadas, por lo que distinguir el rostro de la persona era prácticamente imposible, pero en su delirio el muchacho había empezado a imaginar que la persona cuidando de él era su madre. De vez en cuando sentía como un líquido caliente y reconfortante recorría su garganta, y otras veces podía sentir el amargo sabor de la medicina en su lengua. Otras, podía sentir como alguien se deshacía de su ropa y trataba de lavarlo con algo que se sentía como tela mojada. Al principio, humillado, trató de defenderse y de quitarse de encima al intruso, pero al aceptar lo débil que estaba se había resignado a recibirlo todo, los baños, la medicina y la comida caliente.

Cada vez que despertaba se sentía mejor, y cada vez que lo hacía lo primero en su lista era revisar que Touko estuviera a su lado. Después de cerciorarse que ella estuviera ahí, no le importaba dejarse vencer por el cansancio y el mareo, y caer de nuevo en el sueño embriagador que aparentemente estaba ayudándolo a mejorarse.

La próxima vez que despertó, se sentía mucho mejor y pudo comprobar que podía mover sus brazos y piernas lentamente sin sentir tanto dolor. El mareo todavía estaba presente pero no en la misma intensidad que antes. El castaño se sentó en la cama y frotó sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y miró a su lado como siempre para encontrar a Touko. De todas las veces en las que se había despertado, nunca la había encontrado consciente, y eso lo preocupaba bastante más ahora que se encontraba en un estado más alerta.

Quiso llamar su nombre pero de nuevo ese ardor, ahora más incómodo que doloroso, le impidió pronunciar palabra alguna.

"C-casi te ahogas, tragaste demasiada agua y por eso tu garganta está en mal estado. Si no te esfuerzas demasiado y la dejas descansar, estarás mejor pronto."

Touya levantó la vista al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y aunque fue difícil distinguir la silueta dibujada en el umbral de la puerta, no le cupo la menor duda de quien se encontraba en la habitación. El peli verde movió su mano hasta el interruptor, encendió la luz y encontrando sus ojos con los del otro muchacho pronunció:

"Hola, Touya."

…

"Sabía que estabas mejorando, pero me sorprende mucho que hayas sido el primero en poder moverte por ti mismo, estabas mucho peor que ella cuando los saqué del rio…"

Touya apenas si escuchaba lo que N le estaba diciendo mientras el comía de su plato de sopa despacio. Eran tantas cosas en que pensar, tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo habían visto, tanto alivio por verlo bien, pero tanta rabia hacia él por nunca haberse comunicado con ninguno de los dos entrenadores. Touya quería insultarlo, abrazarlo y luego llenarlo de preguntas pero sin voz y sin fuerzas no había mucho que hacer.

"La protegiste con tu cuerpo pero no querías soltarla cuando los saqué, incluso inconsciente me costó mucho separarlos…"

Touya volvió a ver a su amiga a su lado y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Devolviéndole su plato a N se acomodó apoyándose en el espaldar de la cama para escucharlo mejor.

"Tuve que aplicarles RCP a ambos, porque estaban ahogándose… por suerte ambos parecieron volver a respirar y los traje lo más rápido que pude a la casa. Los he estado cuidando desde entonces. Yo mismo hago las medicinas con hierbas que conozco, he estado todo este tiempo…"

El castaño enrojeció de vergüenza. RCP, respiración boca a boca, que humillación. Inconscientemente se llevó el puño cerrado a los labios y trató sin éxito en ignorar el hecho de que no había sido su madre la que había estado cuidando de él, sino había sido N. Lo había alimentado, desvestido, limpiado…

De repente Touya paró en seco. Si él había estado haciendo todo eso por él, entonces Touko…

Con el rostro carmesí puso una mano en señal de alto frente al rostro de N para que callara; el muchacho lo miró curioso. Luego señaló con su dedo índice a la chica, luego a la comida y medicinas en el regazo de él, y luego de nuevo a la chica. N, que entendió de inmediato, evitó su mirada, mejillas rosas.

"Bueno, así como lo hice contigo claro que tuve que cuidarla a ella…"

Touya sintió su sangre hervir de celos y le lanzó la mirada iracunda más tenebrosa que pudo a N, aún con las mejillas hirviendo. N enrojeció aún más y trató de excusarse.

"¿Q-que pretendías que hiciera, que la dejara congelarse y enfermarse más?, c-claro que tuve que cuidarla, además f-fue muy difícil porque cada vez que tenía que limpiarla hacía estos ruidos extraños y cuando es hora de aplicarle la pomada se pone cariñosa y ¡no sé qué puedo hacer además de dejarla s-ser!"

Pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaban de sus ojos mientras todo su rostro estaba rojo hasta las puntas de sus orejas. Touya suspiró. Sabía que el muchacho era socialmente incompetente y por más rabia que le diera que hubiese estado tan cerca de Touko durante ese tiempo, sabía en el fondo que nunca hubiese hecho nada con mala intención. Al fin y al cabo les había salvado la vida. Los dos se vieron en silencio, N bastante avergonzado y Touya todavía reprimiéndolo con la mirada y un puchero infantil. El último vio un frasco sobre las piernas de él y lo señaló con curiosidad.

"Ah, es la pomada." N respondió en voz baja. "Touko ha estado con fiebre por 4 días ya. La hago yo mismo con hierbas salvajes y parece tener un efecto raro en ella, pero después de aplicarla parece sentirse mejor, se mueve bastante y la fiebre se le quita momentos después… aunque…"

N guardó silencio por un momento. Touya sentía que algo no andaba bien.

"Es mejor que lo veas tú mismo y que saques tus propias conclusiones, supongo." Le dijo ofreciéndole el frasco. Touya lo tomó y vio a la chica, enrojeciendo aún más. Abrió el frasco y tomando un poco de la pomada en su mano derecha notó como era pegajosa y densa. También notó el calor que transmitía después de tenerla en su mano durante un momento. –No hay marcha atrás – pensó, y miró a N para que lo guiara.

"A-ah, debes ponérsela en el cuello y en su pecho" dijo en voz baja, evitando sus ojos otra vez. "En la espalda también, si puedes" acto seguido levantó a la entrenadora y la sentó de manera que la espalda de ella estuviera apoyada en el pecho de él, justo frente a Touya. Por su parte el castaño al escuchar la palabra 'pecho' sintió su rostro explotar y negó frenéticamente, rehusándose a tocarla de esa manera. Si lo hacía, estaba seguro que no podría contenerse, y el extraño calor que producía la pomada y que ahora chorreaba un poco por su brazo no parecía ceder en absoluto.

"¿N-no crees que también me dio vergüenza?" N recogió el cabello de la chica en una coleta "S-si estás mejor ahora, ¡por lo menos ayúdame!" Touya tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable, mientras notaba como la chica llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y holgada, probablemente perteneciente a N. Se acercó a ella y con mucho cuidado comenzó esparciendo un poco de la pomada por su cuello.

"Hmm…" la chica dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando y sus mejillas ibas colorándose más a medida el chico le aplicaba la pomada. Touya comprendió que con eso se refería N a los 'extraños ruidos' que la chica hacía cuando la tocaban y no podía sino imaginarse la paliza que le esperaba a ambos cuando ella estuviera mejor y se enterara de lo que habían estado haciéndole, aunque fuera para curarla.

"¿Ves? Ya empezó con los sonidos, y eso no es nada…" N la dejó descansar en su pecho y con sus manos intentó levantar su camiseta para que Touya pudiera aplicarle pomada en el pecho. El último al ver lo que N pretendía hacer dio un salto tan grande hacía atrás que se golpeó la cabeza con la pared y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo mientras con el otro se frotaba el golpe. "¡¿P-pero entonces como vas a hacerlo?!" N parecía estar desesperándose. "No entiendo por qué te pones así de molesto."

'¡El hecho de que tú no tengas vergüenza o seas un fenómeno antisocial no significa que yo lo sea también!' Touya quería gritarle y explicarle que era lógico que la chica emitiera sonidos de placer si él estaba tocándola en ese tipo de sitios pero incluso si su voz regresaba él dudaba que lo entendiera a la primera explicación. Siempre había sido bastante raro gracias a la manera en cómo fue criado lejos de las personas, pero ahora por su culpa era Touya el que tenía que lidiar con esta clase de situación. Su mareo había regresado, y el calor extraño de la pomada estaba apoderándose de todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir de nuevo en un estado somnoliento y bastante… hormonal, por así decirlo. Pudo notar como no era el único bajo el efecto de la misma, cuando observó como Touko tenía las mejillas rojas y jadeaba un poco más fuerte de lo usual.

En el estado 'relajado' que tenía en ese momento aprovechó para detallar mejor a la chica. Sus piernas largas estaban un poco separadas, pequeñas gotitas de sudor causadas por la gruesa manta bajo la que había encontrado arropada momentos anteriores recorriendo su piel. N había levantado su camiseta hasta su ombligo, dejando ver su ropa interior de algodón y su pequeño vientre a plena luz del día. A pesar de llevar la camiseta Touya pudo observar que no llevaba sostén y sus pezones rozaban tímidamente contra la tela. Ya casi hipnotizado notó la expresión en su rostro, su boca un poco abierta respirando agitadamente, sus mejillas coloradas y su cabeza ladeada apoyada en el pecho de N. Cuando notó como sus ojos se abrían ligeramente y su mirada nublada se posaba sobre él, no pudo aguantarlo más.

Se acerco a ella en un estado de hipnosis y miró a N, quien como no había tenido contacto con la pomada esta vez se encontraba absorto a lo que estaba pasando; solo tomó la mirada de él como que había resuelto ayudarlo y complacido levantó la camiseta de la chica hasta su cuello.

"Uff" Suspiró. "Si es inevitable curarla y la haces sentir bien al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué no vas a intentarlo, verdad?" El comentario estúpidamente inocente del peli verde no fue siquiera escuchado por Touya, quien no podía quitarle la vista de encima a los pechos de su compañera.

Ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, los perfectamente redondos pechos se movían al compás de la respiración de Touko, quien cada vez parecía hacerlo más rápido. Con una mirada casi hambrienta Touya recorrió el pecho de la chica, memorizando hasta el más mínimo detalle para luego ponerse más de la pomada en las manos. Se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de ella, y cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con su piel, dudó de nuevo acerca de si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Sus ojos encontraron nuevamente los de ella, y juró que pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios. Acto seguido la chica trató de pronunciar algo sin lograrlo, sufriendo de lo mismo que no le permitía hablar al castaño. Sin embargo el lo había entendido. El movimiento de sus labios había sido claro. Había pronunciado su nombre.

Con un movimiento lento pero firme apretó sus manos contra los pechos de ella, causando que la chica lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando aún más fuerte. Esto pareció encender más al moreno quien empezó a frotar, a manera de masaje, la pomada con sus manos en todo el pecho de la chica.

"A-ah" ella empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos roncos a medida arqueaba mas su pecho para lograr más contacto con su compañero. Sus piernas se movían hacia afuera inconscientemente, abriéndole paso a Touya quien se acercaba cada vez más. Los brazos de ella se levantaron, enrollándose en el cuello de un avergonzado N, quien solo observaba como sus dos amigos se movían el uno contra el otro, lanzando gruñidos y suspiros que no tenían sentido para él.

Hasta que eso ocurrió.

En un movimiento conciso, la chica arqueó su espalda todo lo que pudo, empujando su trasero hacía atrás, ocasionando el choque que ocurrió contra la entrepierna de N. El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza tras descubrir esta nueva sensación que había experimentado, mas no le dio tiempo de siquiera meditarlo ya que se encontró reviviéndolo una y otra vez, culpa de Touya quien al estar prácticamente encima de le chica, la obligaba a moverse de esa manera. Sus mejillas enrojecieron cada vez más, sin embargo el roce que ella estaba provocándole en esa parte de su cuerpo resultaba todo menos desagradable.

"E-esperen… m-muchachos…" el chico sintió como su respiración empezó a acelerarse al igual que la de sus compañeros y sus manos se movieron sin pensarlo hacia las caderas de la chica.

Por un momento la habitación pareció llenarse de un vapor denso y solo se podían escuchar pequeños gemidos mientras los adolescentes se apretaban y rozaban uno contra el otro.

Touya no podía pensar en nada y por los momentos en los que sus manos tuvieron la dicha de acariciar casi toda la silueta de su amada amiga no hubo más nada sino placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Pero lamentablemente, todo lo que sube…

El calor que despedía la pomada fue lentamente haciéndose más débil y con su ausencia llegó de nuevo el rastro de consciencia que había desaparecido dentro de él. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciéndole a Touko…? ¿Qué demonios había en esa pomada…? ¿Qué demonios…? El mareo se hizo cada vez más presente y el agotamiento regresó cinco veces más fuerte que antes… sus ojos , repentinamente pesados, se cerraron sin chistar y se sintió caer, liviano, hasta descansar entre los pechos de la chica.

**Primer Lime!**

**Así que aprovecho para hacer la primera nota de autor de la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a "Trois" una historia Monochrome Shipping. Es decir N x Touko x Touya.**

**La idea de un trío siempre parece fascinante, aunque a la hora de involucrar sentimientos siempre se complican las cosas.**

**¿Qué hace alguien cuando ama a dos personas por igual? ¿Qué pasa cuando esas dos personas también lo aman a uno? ¿Qué tan dispuesto a sacrificar la idea de una 'pareja' estás para conseguir a la persona que amas? ¿Qué tanto puedes llegar a doblar las reglas de la moral y ética para vivir con la persona que quieres? **

**¿Estarías tú dispuesto a aceptar el amor de otra persona hacía tu compañero? ¿Podría llegar a ser que incluso aprendieras a disfrutarlo?**

**Déjenme saber que piensan de la historia y así sabré si continuarla o no. No es solo situaciones picantes, para que lo sepan desde ahora, aunque vaya a haber bastantes. Tiene trama así que espero la disfruten!**


	4. Más que dos, menos que cuatro

IV

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel suceso humillante y Touya se sentía mucho mejor de salud. Ya podía hablar aunque su voz sonara ronca y podía moverse con más facilidad. Sus músculos dolían, pero podía soportarlo.

Los muchachos no habían conversado apropiadamente después de que… _**eso**_ pasara. N seguía trayendo comida a la habitación, pero Touya evitaba siempre su mirada, avergonzado, y no hablaban en absoluto. Como ya podía cuidarse solo, utilizaba la ducha que había en la cabaña (aunque con un asiento por si acaso lo necesitaba) y dejó que N se encargara de los baños de su amiga, quien no había vuelto a despertar en su presencia.

De todas maneras no estaba tan preocupado. Escuchaba como N le hablaba y le decía que estaba mucho mejor y que probablemente pronto recuperaría la consciencia. Por orden de Touya el uso de la extraña pomada había quedado totalmente prohibido. N se resistió al principio pero como Touko pareció no sufrir de más fiebres durante los próximos días todo resultó bien.

Touya acababa de vestirse y caminaba por la pequeña salita de la cabaña, observándolo todo. Había una cocina muy pequeña, un sofá bastante simple, una alfombra y una mesa con un par de sillas. El muchacho se sentó a la mesa y miró por la ventana. Una llovizna suave pero persistente se mezclaba con la niebla. Dio un pesado suspiro y decidió que habían demasiadas cosas por hablar como para dejar que la vergüenza se interpusiera, por más extraño que hubiese sido el suceso de hacía unos días.

N salió en silencio de la habitación con un plato de sopa vacío. Ambos notaron la presencia del otro en la sala y permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Touya se aclaró la garganta y habló primero.

"¿Podemos… hablar?" Al peliverde se le iluminaron los ojos al ver que la ley del hielo había terminado y corrió hasta Touya.

"Sí." Lo miró expectante mientras el castaño le indicaba que se sentara frente a él.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos mientras N se sentaba y luego Touya recogió todo su coraje para verlo a los ojos.

"… Primero… gracias, por… salvar nuestras vidas."

Las mejillas de N se tiñeron de rojo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

"Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera." N miró un poco hacia abajo, sintiéndose avergonzado. "Pero cuando me di cuenta que eran ustedes, casi sufro de un infarto, ¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo tan adentro en el bosque?!"

"¡Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti!" Touya alzó la voz pero inmediatamente se arrepintió, tosiendo fuertemente. N lo miró preocupado. "… S-sabes, por cuanto tiempo estuvimos buscándote, sabes todo lo que … todo lo que _ella_ lloró, todo el dolor y la ausencia que nos causaste…"

N guardó silencio.

"Por supuesto que entendimos el viaje que tenías que hacer. Claro que lo hicimos. Pero fue tan repentino; desapareciste y no volviste a comunicarte con nosotros, ni una sola palabra, una carta, una señal de que estabas vivo, ¡como si nuestra amistad nunca hubiera significado nada!"

"N-NO" N interrumpió, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

"Claro que me hubiese gustado llamarlos… claro que me hubiese gustado verlos… los he extrañado tanto… ustedes son… mis mejores amigos… y yo…" Touya hizo además de comenzar a hablar de nuevo, pero N continuó. "Si los hubiese llamado, si los hubiese buscado… ¡Nunca hubiera podido encontrarme a mí mismo! Hubiera preferido estar con ustedes en mi zona de confort, y nunca me hubiese atrevido a buscarme realmente… nunca hubiese habido podido construir un nuevo yo. "

Las lagrimas caían por las mejillas del muchacho y a Touya le sorprendió como a pesar de ser visiblemente mayor que él, todavía su expresión era la de un niño pequeño. El castaño suspiró otra vez y puso sus manos sobre las de N.

"Fueron dos años…"

"Lo sé…"

"Las cosas han cambiado."

"Lo sé."

"Una amistad normal no duraría dos años sin saber unos de los otros, ¿sabes? Las cosas tienden a cambiar." N trató de aguantar las lágrimas y asintió.

"… " Touya sonrió y apretó las manos con las suyas.

"Tienes suerte de que la nuestra nunca fue una amistad normal."

N lo miró, confundido y Touya le respondió con una sonrisa reconfortante. N no pudo hacer otra cosa sino reír entre sollozos, feliz de tener a su amigo de vuelta. Se enjuagó las lágrimas con los puños y le contó a Touya lo mejor que pudo acerca de todo lo que había pasado desde que voló lejos en la espalda de Reshiram.

"Recorrí la la mitad de Unova, tratando de obtener un nuevo punto de vista acerca de los seres humanos y su relación con sus pokemon. No fue fácil, pues a pesar de encontrar personas gentiles también encontré mucho maltrato y opresión. Nada es nunca blanco o negro, eso es lo que aprendí." Suspiró cansado.

"Conocí a muchas personas e hice muchas amistades nuevas, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme tímido cada vez que conozco a alguien nuevo" Touya se rio bajito, eso era de esperarse.

"A mitad de mi viaje me di cuenta que el equipo plasma se había separado en dos partes. La primera parte los que se dedicaron a seguir luchando por la liberación pokemon, esta vez sin robar y sin maltratar a nadie; y otra parte en la que me tildaron de traidor y cobarde y están siguiendo ciegamente los deseos egoístas de mi p… de Ghetsis. Algunos de los sabios dieron la orden de buscarme por Unova y por eso tuve que detener mi jornada." N apoyó sus mejillas en las palmas de sus manos, claramente disgustado. "Por un tiempo me quedé en el bosque blanco, aprovechando que era un lugar casi inhabitado, trabajé en el centro pokémon e hice muchos amigos, gente maravillosa." Sonrió melancólico. "Para el momento en el que el equipo plasma encontró el bosque, ya esas personas me habían ayudado a escapar. Me hicieron esta cabaña aquí, en el medio del bosque, y terminé aislado de nuevo, al menos por los momentos. Incluso tuve que pedirle a Reshiram que se escondiera hasta que el peligro pase." El chico se veía desesperanzado, más pronto su rostro se iluminó de nuevo.

"Pero estoy bien, tengo un generador eléctrico, agua, y esta cabaña es muy cómoda. Y si alguien me hubiese dicho que los hubiera a encontrado a ustedes dos aquí, nunca lo hubiera creído." Su sonrisa se veía realmente sincera, así que Touya asintió, complacido con la explicación. N se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él, colocándole luego una mano en el hombro. "Estoy muy, muy feliz de verte otra vez, amigo." Touya levantó una ceja, entretenido como siempre viendo las raras muestras de afecto de N y se levantó para quedar frente a él.

"También estoy feliz de verte, idiota." Acto seguido lo abrazó fuertemente y entre los dos compartieron risas y se dieron palmadas en la espalda.

Se sentía como si todo hubiese regresado a la normalidad.

Los tres juntos, como en un principio…

¿Cómo… en un principio?

Casi inmediatamente que la pregunta pasó por la cabeza del castaño, una figura familiar se asomó por el umbral de la habitación. La figura femenina de la chica vistiendo solo una franela blanca se abrió paso hasta la sala, ojos azules entrecerrados, acostumbrándose a la luz.

"¿D-dónde estoy…?"

Ambos muchachos la miraron, ojos abiertos como platos, mientras el alivio los recorría de punta a punta.

"T-Touko… estás de pie…" Los ojos grises de N se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la miraba. "Gracias a Arceus…"

Por su parte los de la chica se abrieron de par en par sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

"N… ¿N… de verdad eres tú?" las lágrimas de ella hicieron juego con las de N; Touya notó como sus rodillas temblaron y tuvo que correr para poder atraparla a tiempo, sentándola en el suelo, sin lastimarse.

"E-entonces no fue un sueño… no fue un sueño… " la chica lloraba desconsolada mientras Touya la sostenía y N se acercó a ambos, arrodillándose cerca.

"No" negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía tiernamente "No fue un sueño" tomó la mano de ella y juntaron sus frentes llorando juntos. Así permanecieron un buen rato hasta que Touko pudo calmarse un poco y entre respiros entrecortados se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

"No fue un sueño… no fue… un… ¿sueño…?" la chica arrugó el ceño y trató de recordar.

Dos chicos que conocía bien, uno detrás y el otro frente a ella, ambos respirándole cerca, levantando su ropa, acariciando su...

"¡M-MI-!" la chica los alejó con un puñetazo y una patada respectivamente y se levantó, cubriéndose el pecho como si volviera a estar en ese momento. "U-USTEDES… Y YO…. Y SI NO FUE UN SUEÑO, QUE, QUE-" su rostro fue enrojeciendo cada vez más, mirando a los muchachos en el suelo, en busca de una respuesta. N parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, lo que era de esperarse, así que miró a Touya directamente a los ojos, esperando una explicación.

Cuando la boca de Touya se torció en una sonrisa culpable y evitó su mirada, su rostro casi tan rojo como el de ella, supo que efectivamente no había sido un sueño.

"P… PAR DE ... PAR DE PER…."

"No de nuevo…"

Touya corrió hacia la chica y la atrapó de nuevo mientras caía, aún demasiado débil para hacer esa clase de esfuerzo.

"T- Touya…"

"¿S-sí?" el chico la vió, sudando frio.

"Voy a ma… voy a matarte…" la chica suspiró y tomó un mechón del cabello de él y lo haló lo más fuerte que pudo. (Lo cual honestamente no fue demasiado fuerte)

"Ouch."

N los miró a ambos, todavía sin entender que había pasado.

…..

**Otro capítulo más. Este para explicar un poco en donde se encuentran todos y lo que pasó después de que se despidieron hacía dos años.**

**N es demasiado ignorante en este tipo de cosas y realmente no entiende qué está pasando.**

**Touya va a tener que dar una explicación.**

**Touko va a querer matarlos a ambos.**


	5. Dos menos que cinco

V

La chica se aguantaba la cabeza con las manos, sentada a la mesa, escondiendo sus ojos y mejillas coloradas, y desordenándose el cabello.

"Es como te dije…" le explicaba un avergonzado Touya en voz baja, parado a su lado, mientras jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa. "No sé qué demonios le puso a la pomada, de repente simplemente mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse caliente y—"

"¡N-NO me lo tienes que explicar otra vez!" La chica chilló, humillada.

"L-lo siento mucho…" N se disculpó, cabizbajo. "Tuve que haberme equivocado de hierba, esto nunca había pasado... además no te resististe en absoluto, como iba a saber que…" la chica lo miró enfurecida y lo señaló con el dedo.

"¡E-ESO ES PORQUE ESTABA DÉBIL! Completamente débil e indefensa…" bajó la voz apartando la mirada "No es como si hubiera pensado que era un sueño o algo como eso…" sus mejillas enrojecieron más. "No puedo creer que lo hayas dejado desvestirme así como así…" Touya recibió el todo el regaño esta vez, ambos mirándose con el ceño fruncido.

"¿¡Q-que querías que hiciera?!" El chico se dio media vuelta, exasperado. "Dijo que era para hacerte sentir mejor, para curarte, tenías fiebre, y yo también estaba b-bajo la influencia de lo que sea que quedó en esa pomada… soy… ¡soy un hombre, sabes!"

"Eres de lo peor…" la chica lo apuñaló con la mirada a lo que él respondió haciéndole una mueca.

"Tú tampoco te quejaste, no sé de qué estás hablando, hasta me llamaste por mi nombr- OW!" La chica le lanzó una de sus botas, completamente roja, y Touya la miró malcriado.

"AUGH, ¡eres insoportable!" Se frotó la cabeza y se dirigió a la entrada de la cabaña.

"T-Touya, ¿A dónde vas?" N se levantó, preocupado.

"NECESITO AIRE" respondió él, colocándose sus zapatos. "… No iré lejos, estaré por los alrededores." Salió de la casa, y se fue dando un portazo.

"Touya…" N miró a la puerta y luego a la chica.

"Eres el peor…" Ella abrazó sus piernas y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas.

"Touko…" N no sabía qué hacer, por su culpa sus amigos se habían gritado y ahora estaban molestos y deprimidos. "Lo siento mucho… por mi culpa…"

La chica suspiró, alejando todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con Touya y levantó la vista, viendo a su amigo al que no había visto desde hacía tanto tiempo, parado frente a él.

"Estás más alto…" la chica sonrió y lo vio de pies a cabeza. Su cabello verde estaba largo y desordenado como lo recordaba, sus ojos igual de inocentes y cautelosos. Su labio inferior temblaba un poco a causa de la preocupación y hasta su cuello se veía un poco más grueso. Su torso, brazos y pecho se veían más en forma y menos delgados que antes, y sus piernas eran más largas; probablemente ahora le llevaría casi un par de cabezas.

"¿Ah?" el muchacho la miró confuso y ella se levantó de donde estaba.

"Todavía me cuesta creer que estás aquí." Ella le sonrió apenada.

"Pero es la verdad." El la miró de la misma manera.

Viéndolo actuar así revivió en la chica un montón de sentimientos que se había obligado a reprimir con el tiempo. Escondiendo sus mejillas se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró profundo, tratando de retener todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Él se sentó a su lado y empezó a disculparse otra vez.

"Lo siento. Arruiné la pomada y ahora las cosas están mal entre Touya y tú, de verdad lo-"

"Deja eso, anda." Ella le sonrió. "Sé que fue un accidente, esas cosas pasan, supongo." Se pasó uno de sus mechones detrás de las orejas y prosiguió. "Si no hacía enojar a Touya, nunca iba a poder mirarme a los ojos otra vez, después de la vergüenza que tuvo que haber pasado."

N la miró con los ojos abiertos. "De verdad lo conoces bien, ¿no es cierto?"

Ella rió por lo bajo. "¡Mejor que bien!" se acercó astuta hasta él y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo. "Aunque hay algo que no me explico…"

"¿Hm?"

"Recuerdo claramente como él estaba frente a mí y tú estabas detrás, me servías de apoyo." Se sonrojó mientras explicaba. "Respirabas en mi oído."

El peli verde recordó esa extraña sensación entre sus piernas y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza.

"Según Touya solo él y yo tuvimos contacto con la pomada, ¿Por qué no reaccionaste al vernos de esa manera?" Levantó su vista para verlo de cerca, disfrutando un poco de su expresión agitada.

"Um, al principio realmente no entendí muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, rozándose de una manera tan brusca." Ella se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente avergonzada, pero él no lo notó. "Es decir, ya cuando yo te había aplicado la pomada hacías ese tipo de ruidos y movimientos, pero a pesar de sentirme un poco mareado nunca lo hice así."

"B-bueno, ya oíste a Touya, '¡Soy un hombre!' y todas esas tonterías, p-probablemente solo estaba excit-"

"Pero después…"

"¿Eh?"

"P-por estar moviéndote de esa manera terminaste presionándote mucho contra mí… ah… varias veces; estabas muy cerca y empecé a sentir cosas que… eh, no sé describir."

La chica, imaginándose la situación, hizo lo posible para no soltar una risita frente a él.

"No podía moverme, y mis manos se movieron hacia ti, sin poder controlarlas." Sus mejillas estaban empezando a teñirse de rojo. "Cuando Touya se desmayó y se detuvieron a duras penas pude moverme y acomodarlos a los dos." Touko no podía creer lo adorable que era su rostro confundido en ese momento. "Luego Touya despertó y me prohibió usar más la pomada en ti. Dijo que le había puesto algo raro sin querer."

"Ya, ya…" dijo Touko asintiendo, divertida. "Pero esa sensación, ¿te hizo sentir mal?"

"Pues, no, supongo. Se sentía muy bien, de una manera cálida y extraña." Respondió él rascándose la nuca, apenado. "Después me sentí un poco culpable, aunque no sé por qué."

"Hm. No te preocupes por eso." Concluyó ella. "Es normal, ¿Está bien? No tienes por qué sentirte culpable."

"¿Es normal?"

"Sí. Es natural, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

Ella sonrió cuando él suspiro aliviado. "¿Pero… puedo preguntarte otra cosa?"

"¡Claro!"

"¿Recuerdas si… alguno de ustedes…?" respiró profundo. "¿Alguno de ustedes, ya sabes… me besó?"

"¿Un beso?"

"Sí, sabes, como cuando juntas tus labios con alguien más… a veces tu lengua…" la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder seguir explicando, completamente humillada. No había tenido su primer beso aún, así que necesitaba saber definitivamente si había sucedido y ella no lo recordaba.

"Hmm. Creo que sé a lo que te refieres. Lo he visto antes." El chico trató de recordar pero no le pareció que eso había sucedido. "Creo que Touya estuvo a punto de hacerlo varias veces, pero se detuvo."

"O-oh. Ya veo." Quiso sentirse aliviada pero el comentario de él la dejó sintiéndose un poco triste.

"¿Está mal que no haya pasado?" preguntó N curioso.

"¡N-no! ¡En absoluto!" Ella titubeó. "Un beso es algo que solo compartes con alguien a quien realmente quieres. Esa persona que cada vez que ves te hace sentir tibio, y seguro, y feliz. Alguien con quien quieres estar para siempre." Ella sonrió un poco dolida. "Probablemente no soy esa persona para él, así que por eso no quiso hacerlo. Es normal."

Touko apretó el borde de su camiseta, arrugándolo un poco. Su propio comentario le había hecho daño y se sintió un poco tonta. N arrugó el ceño, pensando lo que le habían acabado de explicar.

"No creo que sea así." Agregó él, y Touko lo miró curiosa. "Touko es una persona muy importante para mí, si quisiera darle uno de esos besos y me encontrara en una situación como en la que se encontraba él, que no era él mismo por culpa de mi pomada errónea, no sería correcto tratar de tomar un beso de nadie sin saber que quiero hacerlo y que no es por culpa de otra cosa que me está haciendo actuar de una manera distinta a mí, ¿No crees?" Ella enrojeció, sorprendentemente eso tenía sentido. "Además, tú hubieras tomado el beso porque estabas también sintiéndote extraña por culpa de la pomada, ¿cómo se supone que iba a saber después si también querías compartir eso conmigo o fue todo gracias a la sustancia?"

Touko se rió en voz alta, y abrazó a su compañero efusivamente. "Para ser un muchacho tan inocente, ¡eres muy inteligente!" el chico la abrazó de vuelta, con las mejillas rosadas, feliz por el halago que acababa de recibir. Los dos disfrutaron de la calidez del otro, recordando tiempos más complicados en los que no era tan fácil ser amigos.

"Te extrañaba mucho." Él hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella, embriagándose en su olor. Eso provocó un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda que la hizo temblar, haciendo que Harmonia aprovechara para acercarla más a él.

"Hm." Ella asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas, mientras lo apretaba contra ella, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

"¿Touko?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo darte uno de esos besos?"

La chica se paralizó en donde estaba y lentamente sacó la cabeza de su refugio. Miró el rostro de él, quien aún tenía las mejillas rosas y los labios apretados y tembló de nuevo al sentir su mirada, fija en la de ella. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había soñado con ese momento, hacía probablemente un año, antes de rendirse.

Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo, sabía que también tenía nuevos sentimientos por Touya, pero nunca se perdonaría a sí misma si no tomaba esta oportunidad, resultara como resultara.

"… Sí."

N sonrió ampliamente y cerró los ojos, acercándose a sus labios despacio. Ambos se acercaron más y ella movió sus manos, enredándolas en el cabello de él. Cuando por fin atrapó sus labios con los suyos, Touko pudo sentir mariposas en su estómago, todas fuera de control.

Touya llegó justo a tiempo para ver el espectáculo desde primera fila, e ignoró el sonido de su corazón arrugándose y rompiéndose en mil pedazos desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Aah, por lo menos hagan esas cosas en privado, ustedes dos." Les dio la espalda, quitándose sus zapatos, escondiendo sus ojos y hablando con monotonía.

"T-Touya!" La chica chilló y empujó al peli verde lejos de ella. "N-no-"

"Está bien, no tienen que darme explicaciones, no soy tu madre, sabes."

Cada comentario que hacía se enterraba como una daga más en el pecho del muchacho. Finalmente se dio la vuelta para entrar, pero fue embestido por N, quien pasando sus brazos bajo los del castaño, lo levantó del suelo en un abrazo y lo forzó en un beso igual al que había visto darle a Touko momentos anteriores.

"Ah-" Los dos amigos de la infancia solo pudieron quedarse inmóviles, ella observando la escena, y él congelado en la puerta de la cabaña, pies colgando, mientras su primer beso le era arrebatado por el peli verde.

Cuando N se separó de Touya le sonrió, abrazándolo contra él sin notar la mueca de trauma que se asomaba en el rostro del moreno. El chico miró a su amiga en busca de respuestas y ella, con las manos tapando su evidente sonrisa, solo pudo responder:

"Le acabo de explicar lo que es un beso."

"A-ah…" Touya trataba a aún de reaccionar pero no era fácil a 50 centímetros del suelo.

"Pero no puedes andar besando a todo el mundo así, N. Mucha gente se confundirá así como él." La chica se rascó la cabeza, entendiendo que el muchacho no había pensado demasiado el asunto del beso. Ese mismo pensamiento pasó por la mente de Touya, que ahora siendo posado en el piso por N, se sintió un poco más aliviado.

"P-pero no entiendes, Touko." N la miró tranquilo. "Una persona especial. Alguien que me hace sentir tibio, seguro y feliz. Alguien que realmente quiero, alguien que quiero esté conmigo para siempre." Tomo a Touya de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el sofá donde Touko estaba sentada, y luego tomó la mano de ella. "Conocí mucha gente en mi viaje. Pero las únicas dos personas que me hacen sentir así son Touko y Touya. Por eso está bien besarlos, ¿no es así?"

Los dos entrenadores lo miraron con su sonrisa enorme y su optimismo imborrable, y luego se miraron el uno al otro.

¿Eso fue una confesión? ¿Qué más le puedes responder a un argumento así?

Los dos suspiraron y la chica fue la primera en hablar.

"S-solo pregunta primero, ¿Está bien?"

"¡Solamente en la mejilla!" El moreno se cubrió el puño con la boca, todavía sintiéndose un poco violado por lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Eeh, en la mejilla? Pero es más cómodo de la otra manera."

"¡Ni se te ocurra!"

Los tres se sentaron en el sofá, y discutieron juguetonamente por un rato más, olvidándose por completo del malentendido de hacía un momento. Poco imaginaban que ese sería el menor de sus problemas en cuestión de días.

…**.**

**Un capítulo para describir un poco el tipo de "amistad" que tienen estos tres.**

**¿Alguna vez han pensado en cómo sería tener una relación abierta?**

**¡Dejen sus opiniones en forma de reviews y nos vemos pronto!**


	6. Casi tres

_VI_

Touya caminaba a través de la espesa vegetación, usando un impermeable verde aceituna para confundirse con el follaje al mismo tiempo que se protegía de la fastidiosa llovizna que se negaba a cesar. Llevaba un pedazo de papel con algo escrito en la mano y parecía seguir alguna clase de rastro mientras buscaba algo en específico. Al llegar al lugar indicado en el papel, con mucho cuidado se asomó detrás de un árbol, visualizando bien el terreno antes de salir a recoger lo que se encontraba esperándolo en el suelo.

"Esto es." El joven se acercó a la gran cesta que se encontraba cubierta por alguna clase camuflaje y la recogió con algo de esfuerzo. Sonrió y con mucho cuidado de borrar todo rastro que hubiera dejado, se hizo camino de regreso a la cabaña.

…

"¡Llegué!" El castaño entró empapado al pequeño recibidor y se quitó las botas llenas de lodo y el impermeable de encima. Nadie le respondió así que se sacudió un poco el cabello y se apresuró a dejar la cesta encima del único counter que tenía (el espacio que se suponía era) la cocina.

"Hm." Miró a su alrededor y encontró una pequeña nota en la mesa.

"Salí a buscar bayas y hierbas para el té. N"

"Ni que fuera caperucita…" Touya rió por lo bajo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. "Brrr! ¡Hace demasiado frío! Me daré un baño caliente."

El muchacho camino tranquilo hacia el cuarto de baño, pasando la única habitación de la cabaña sin tocar para no molestar a Touko, se quitó la chaqueta y abrió la puerta del baño…

"**Ah."**

"**¡Ah!"**

Solo para encontrar a su amiga completamente desnuda, a punto de meter el primer pie dentro de la bañera.

A pesar de estar de espaldas Touya pudo apreciar lo esbeltas que lucían sus piernas sin sus típicos shorts apretándole los muslos como normalmente hacían. Pudo observar bien la forma adorable de sus glúteos, su pequeña cintura, la línea que recorría su espalda desde su base hasta su cuello, y la pequeña parte de la curva de sus pechos asomándose en el espacio entre su torso y su brazo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, y lo último que vio antes de verla abalanzándose hacia él fue la expresión llena de furia y humillación de su amiga cuya reacción nada más y nada menos fue la de darle una enorme cachetada y cerrar la puerta dando un enorme portazo que lo mando despedido contra la pequeña mesa que tenían de comedor.

"P-PERO**—¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE YO?!"**

Fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar ella antes de que el silencio cayera sobre la casa al mismo tiempo que N entraba a la cabaña para encontrarse a su amigo noqueado encima del comedor con una enorme marca roja en la cara.

…

"Te digo que no pasó nada, olvídalo ya." Touya estaba sentado en el sofá, sus piernas contra su pecho mientras se frotaba la mejilla hinchada, dándole la espalda a N, quien estaba en la cocina revisando la cesta.

"Se la pasan peleando, yo pensé que eran buenos amigos." El peli verde mostraba un pequeño puchero y una expresión de preocupación mientras volteaba a ver al muchacho de reojo y a la puerta cerrada del baño.

"Somos amigos, solo- déjalo así, ¿Quieres? ¿Me vas a decir por fin que es esa enorme cesta que me mandaste a recoger?"

"Ah. Mis amigos del Bosque Blanco, La enfermera del centro pokémon y algunos otros me mandan provisiones de vez en cuando, pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado al comunicarnos, ya que el equipo plasma visita ocasionalmente el lugar y no podemos arriesgarnos a que me encuentren."

Touya volteó un poco, interesado en el tema.

"¿Ves? Hay una carta." N sonrió y abrió el sobre que se encontraba encima de algunas latas de comida, bolsas de arroz, frutas y alimentos en conserva que había adentro de la cesta.

"Querido Soneto" N rio por lo bajó y vio a Touya "Ellos escogieron mi seudónimo"

Él le sonrió de vuelta, divertido.

"_El clima está empeorando cada día que pasa. Varias personas han visto a Thundurus haciendo de las suyas por aquí últimamente._

_Estos son varios regalos que te envía tu familia, tu hermana Joy decidió empacar muchas cosas en conserva o enlatadas esta vez, porque debido al clima, la última vez que trató de cruzar el rio casi ocurre un accidente. Tal vez esta sea la última cesta de regalos que podamos enviar en un par de semanas, si la lluvia sigue así será imposible incluso acercarse al rio debido al caudal. Lo sentimos mucho._

_Te extrañamos mucho en casa. Ha habido jaleo ya que un par de entrenadores que vinieron hace unos días (justo antes de que empezara la lluvia) se han perdido y se han tenido que parar los equipos de búsqueda debido al clima. La ruta 14 es una de las más peligrosas y solitarias, pero parecían ser bastante fuertes, así que queremos creer que se encuentran bien. Sus amigos que se hospedaron aquí mientras ellos salían a explorar los extrañan mucho. Se han tenido que empezar a quedar en casa de tu hermana porque cuando tus primos vienen de visita al centro necesitan el espacio._

_Espero estés a salvo y cálido a pesar de las lluvias, _

_Tu querida familia."_

N sonrió melancólicamente y miró a Touya, quien a pesar de no haber entendido mucho no pudo evitar verse preocupado al notar que los habían mencionado.

"Se hacen pasar por mi familia, en caso de que alguien encuentre la carta solo piense que es correspondencia perdida." N empezó a colocar el montón de cosas en su lugar.

"Cada vez que hablan del equipo plasma se refieren a ellos como 'mis primos', así sé que se hablan de ellos"

"Y con 'nuestros amigos' entonces se refieren…"

"A sus pokemon" N apretó sus labios "Fue muy descuidado de su parte salir a explorar la ruta 14 sin estar acompañados." Lo reprochó un poco con la mirada.

"Ahora lo sé" Touya escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas "A veces olvidamos de que a pesar de que somos entrenadores bastante capaces, sin nuestros amigos solo somos humanos."

N sonrió, mientras buscaba papel y lápiz. "Ustedes dos son héroes. Los héroes que lograron junto a Zekrom el balance entre la vida de los pokemon y los humanos. No se subestimen." Touya sonrió amargamente. "Además en la carta dice que sus amigos están a salvo con la enfermera Joy, incluso si el equipo plasma merodea por el centro no podrán poner sus manos sobre sus compañeros." Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a escribir en el papel.

"Tan solo me gustaría que esta estúpida lluvia parara para poder al menos ir a recogerlos." Touya suspiro y se quedó callado. N respetó su silencio y se concentró en terminar la respuesta a la carta que acababa de recibir.

Touya cerró los ojos, abrazándose las rodillas y tratando de pensar que sus amigos estaban bien, acompañando a la adorable enfermera Joy. Unfezant, Scrafty, Haxorus, Samurott, Excadrill y Archeops… todos sus amigos eran bastante rudos, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que los estaba decepcionando y que estarían increíblemente tristes sin su entrenador. Los imaginó dentro de sus pokebolas, preocupados y desorientados, preguntándose si algún día su entrenador regresaría, o si los había abandonado para siempre…

…

Touko salió tímidamente del baño, vestida con su camisa blanca y sus shorts cortos, mirando a su alrededor. Su ceño se frunció inmediatamente al ver a Touya en el sofá y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Su atención se desvió en ese momento hacia N, quien sentado en la mesa se rió bajito al notar su expresión.

"Está dormido." Susurró mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios, para indicarle que no hiciera ruido.

La chica miró mejor y notó como en efecto su rostro estaba escondido entre sus rodillas y su respiración era suave y rítmica. N se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia ella.

"Voy a salir a llevar esta carta a un sitio en donde mis amigos del Bosque Blanco puedan encontrarla. Aún si por el clima no les es fácil llegar tampoco quiero arriesgarme a que no sepan que estoy bien. Les estoy sugiriendo muy sutilmente que ustedes están a salvo, cuidarán de sus pokémon hasta que puedan regresar, así que no hay de qué preocuparse." N le sonrió de manera reconfortante, acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

"Gracias." Ella lo abrazó y lo dejó ir. N se colocó su poncho y sus zapatos y salió de la cabaña.

Touko lo vio salir y volvió su mirada hacía Touya. Se acercó aprovechando que estaba dormido y se sentó a su lado para tratar de asomarse y echar un vistazo a su rostro.

Su cabello castaño caía suavemente sobre su frente, y sus característicos mechones cubrían sus orejas y parecían acariciar sus mejillas mientras respiraba. Sus pestañas eran largas y su nariz era pequeña y redonda y sus labios eran… sus labios…

La chica sacudió la cabeza, con las mejillas rojas. Era en momentos como esos en los que se sentía más avergonzada de sí misma. A pesar de que Touya fuera su amigo de la infancia había momentos en los que se sentía tan atraída hacía él que no podía…

"¡N-no!" sacudió la cabeza, susurrando. Lo miró de nuevo, tratando de cambiar su hilo de pensamiento.

Era unos poco centímetros más bajo que ella, eso no era nada atractivo. Además de bajito era temperamental, lo que siempre ocasionaba discusiones y peleas. Tenía unos ojos grandes y curiosos que lo hacía ver más niño todavía y su inmadurez no ayudaba para nada el caso. Siempre ocurrían malentendidos como los de hacía un momento, y eso la sacaba de quicio.

Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, tratando de convencerse que no era tanta atracción como para perder el control. Pero…

A pesar de ser un poquito más bajo que ella las facciones de su rostro eran varoniles. A pesar de ser delgado sus músculos eran pronunciados y le proporcionaban una figura bastante masculina. A pesar de tener ojos grandes había momentos en los que la miraba fijamente de una manera que la obligaba a romper con el contacto visual. Su personalidad volátil ocasionaba peleas pero era también la causante de que siempre que ella se encontrara en algún aprieto era él el que se encargaba de ir a ayudarla. Sí, era inmaduro y tenía mucha mala suerte al siempre encontrarse en el lugar y momento equivocado, pero…

Había veces en los que ella también disfrutaba de provocarlo. Solo de vez en cuando, pero pasaba. Una mirada, un roce, incluso la posición adecuada para revelarle la visión de su blusa mojada por la lluvia. A veces solo saber que podía descontrolarlo como él lo hacía con ella se sentía…

Bien.

Llena de vergüenza y con las mejillas coloradas se sentó junto a él y observó de nuevo su rostro. Parecía preocupado, tenía el ceño fruncido y pudo notar como sus ojos se veían húmedos. También pudo notar la gran marca roja con forma de mano que brillaba en su mejilla izquierda.

En ese momento todo rastro de rabia que pudo haber sentido contra él por el incidente del baño, se transformó en culpa. No es como si hubiese sido apropósito, y sin embargo ella lo había golpeado y lanzado contra la mesa.

Siempre reaccionaba violentamente. Le lanzaba cosas, lo insultaba. ¿Sería posible que cada vez después de cada momento en el que ella reaccionara así, él terminara así de preocupado por su culpa?

La chica se inclinó hacía él, acurrucándose a su lado. Apoyo la mejilla en su hombro y suspiró, despertándolo con el movimiento.

"¿Q-qué..?" el chico abrió los ojos despacio, y después de parpadear un par de veces miró a su amiga, quién le devolvía la mirada, mucho más cerca de lo que él esperaba. "¡¿Q-que?!"

"Lo siento." La chica dijo de manera casi inaudible.

"¿A-ah?" Touya trató de espabilarse, sin estar seguro aún de lo que estaba pasando.

"D-dije que lo siento." Ambos se miraron por un momento, con las mejillas rojas. Touko decidió que el silencio estaba incomodándola demasiado y prosiguió.

"S-siempre termino haciéndote daño. Las cosas que pasan, bueno, no son realmente tu culpa sin embargo siempre termino peleando contigo…"

"…" El muchacho asintió avergonzado, sin entender muy bien su punto. Ella puso su mano sobre la mejilla que había golpeado y la acarició ligeramente. Touya sintió que el corazón le estaba hirviendo dentro de su pecho.

"Sé que no reacciono muy bien cuando pasan estas cosas. Pero aún así no debería haberte golpeado. Fue un accidente. " Touya sonrió un poco y posó su mano sobre la de ella, a punto de decir algo, pero ella interrumpió.

"Debería confiar más en ti. Sé que en esa situación tú no serías capaz de hacer nada." Ella le sonrió pero la sonrisa de él se borró despacio.

"Tú…" Ella lo miró curiosa "¿cómo estás tan segura de eso?"

"¿Hm? B-bueno, porque eres Touya, ¿verdad?"

El chico la miró, así de cerca como estaba, y sintió un poco de rabia en ese momento. ¿Qué quería decir con que sabía que no haría nada? ¿Acaso no lo veía ni siquiera como un hombre? Buscó la respuesta en los ojos de ella pero no encontró sino confusión. Frustrado, deslizó la mano que estaba sobre la de ella hasta su muñeca y la apretó un poco.

"Tal vez no deberías ser tan confiada." El la miró desafiante y Touko lo miró un momento.

"… Ah, por todo eso de 'Soy un hombre después de todo, ¿no?' blah blah blah" Ella le sonrió con burla pero él no le siguió el juego. El muchacho tomó su otra muñeca y la empujó con firmeza sobre el sofá, ubicándose sobre ella.

"¿Acaso te parece que bromeo? ¿Acaso soy solamente un chiste para ti?" Apretó un poco más sus muñecas, cada vez sintiéndose más frustrado; ella se quejó un poco pero él no escuchó. "¿Te parece que no siento nada en absoluto al verte sin ropa, o que no siento nada al ver como otra persona te besa?"

Touko abrió los ojos como platos, viendo la expresión reprimida de Touya. Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo.

"… Claro que soy un hombre, pero no es por eso que puedo dejarme llevar... Lo haces sonar como, como si cualquiera bastara, como si no me importara quien, como si solo pensara en mí…" El joven le soltó las muñecas despacio, y se apoyo con sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de ella. Evitó la mirada de la chica un momento, pero luego la vio directamente a los ojos.

"¿Lo quieres?"

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron de rojo al entender que hablaba de N y evitó su mirada. Permanecieron en silencio por un momento que pareció interminable, y luego Touya suspiró.

"… ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido todo este tiempo? ¿Crees que ha sido fácil? Traté de evitarte a toda costa después de que desapareció. Sabía que sentías cosas por él. Solamente era un estúpido capricho, no iba más allá. Pero a donde sea que fuera, ahí estabas. Y por más que trataba de alejarme volvías a aparecer, y luego peleamos juntos en el subterráneo y… sugeriste que viajáramos juntos."

"Touya—"

"¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!" Él volvió a evitar su mirada "de todas maneras seguiríamos encontrándonos hasta el fin del mundo porque el destino es la cosa más torcida e injusta que hay… ¿Cómo crees que me sentía al verte llorar… por él? Noche tras noche, sin poder hacer más que consolarte, de abrazarte sabiendo que no era yo la persona que querías."

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Touya, no—"

"¡Y ni siquiera podía tenerle rencor!" Touya apretó los puños. "Pasamos por tantas cosas juntos, ¡era mi mejor amigo! Cómo si no fuera suficiente sentirme culpable porque lo vencimos en batalla y por eso tuvo que descubrir que su padre solo lo estaba usando y que toda la región pensaba que era un psicópata y tuvo que escaparse y dejarnos… también te había dejado destruida… y aún después de todo eso… no podía dejar de tenerle aprecio… ¿Cómo crees que me…?"

Su voz se quebró y no dijo palabra más, por miedo a romperse.

Touko lo miró, sintiendo como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Todas las veces que la había sostenido en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba… todas las horas que tuvo que escuchar sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos… todo el apoyo que le había brindado durante esos dos años; ella no habría sobrevivido sin él. Touya había sido su apoyo, su confidente. ¿Pero quién lo había apoyado a él? ¿Quién le preguntó lo que sentía? ¿Quién lo abrazó y consoló cuando él estaba mal?

Touya se había sentido igual de mal. N era su mejor amigo. A pesar de ser rivales Touko entendía el lazo que habían creado. Cada batalla. Cada momento juntos. Y acabó tan rápido como había empezado. Solo que ella había tenido a Touya para levantarla cada vez que caía, pero ella no había hecho otra cosa más que darle trabajo. No se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de él, incluso al tener sentimientos para corresponderle; solo se había dejado consentir sin dar nada a cambio y lo había hecho sentir que él no era nada más que un adolescente torpe y descuidado, y que sus sentimientos no valían.

Repentinamente, Touya se dio cuenta de que seguía sobre ella y se sentó de golpe, mirándola apenado. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras lo miraba, sin poder moverse del lugar en donde él la había dejado. El joven se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello con dos dedos, sin poder disculparse apropiadamente.

"Y-yo… no quise…"

"Touya…"

Touko solo pudo mirar al muchacho que estaba frente a ella. Era el Touya de siempre, el que jugaba con ella, la hacía molestar, el que siempre tenía algo que decir. El Touya impaciente, el Touya bromista, el Touya que nunca se daba por vencido.

Ella se impulso hacia arriba con un solo movimiento y apoyó las manos en su pecho, sin poder dejar de verlo.

Él era el que la había acompañado noche tras noche para despertarla cada vez que tenía pesadillas, el que siempre compraba golosinas de más porque sabía que ella tendría hambre a mitad del viaje. Era el Touya que le daba su chaqueta cuando llovía, el que le prestaba su pecho para llorar, el que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Era el Touya que se había lanzado a un rio descaudalado y había arriesgado _**su vida**_, nada más para salvar la suya.

La chica acarició su pecho con ambas manos, ignorando el temblor que esto le causó al muchacho. Llegó a la base de su cuello, acariciándolo también mientras se acercaba más con su rostro al suyo.

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, rostro colorado cuando ella quedó a milímetros de sus labios, dudando por un segundo si acaso merecía realmente a ese muchacho maravilloso que tenía frente a ella.

Las dudas desaparecieron cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra ella, cerrando la distancia entre sus labios.

El beso, que empezó lento y sensual, se tornó más desesperado y apasionado a medida corrían los segundos. Los jóvenes se devoraban, hundidos en el sopor que sus cuerpos producían y apretándose el uno al otro, como para estar lo más juntos que pudieran estar.

Touko enredó sus dedos en el cabello del muchacho mientras él acariciaba su espalda, haciéndose espacio debajo de su camisa. El se aventuró a explorar con su lengua la boca de su compañera, complacido al escuchar el gemido ahogado que la hizo soltar. Por último ella mordió y haló suavemente el labio inferior de él y cuando se permitieron un segundo para respirar de nuevo se encontraron en una posición parecida a la que habían estado hacía un momento, solo que esta vez era ella la que estaba apoyada sobre él, mientras Touya descansaba con su espalda en el sofá.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente, sin poder dejar de mirarse a los ojos, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban al salir de sus bocas. Finalmente, fue Touya el que decidió romper el silencio.

"Se… se sincera… ¿lo quieres?" La miró seriamente, aún con los ojos llenos de deseo. Ella, apenada, solo pudo asentir un poco.

"¿Y a mí… m-me quieres?" Él trató de ignorar cualquier dolor que le hubiese causado la respuesta anterior de la chica e hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la que iba a escuchar a continuación.

Touko se estiró hacía atrás, moviéndose de donde estaba y sentándose frente a él. Cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez en la que se encontraba envuelta, y en lo maravilloso que se había sentido ese beso. Sus manos, sus labios, su cabello… todo era Touya. Era el Touya de siempre. Era su Touya.

La chica sonrió mientras él se sentaba frente a ella, esperando su respuesta.

"Te quiero."

El chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cansada, sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Escondió su mirada y sus mejillas rojas, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Encorvado como estaba para tratar de evitar que ella viera su expresión extraña, la chica lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó contra ella, dejándolo descansar en su pecho.

Touya prácticamente colapsó del cansancio en el pecho de la chica, y correspondió su abrazo, sosteniendo la camisa de la chica y apretándola un poco.

"No voy a rendirme." Dijo en voz baja "No pienso renunciar a ti. No lo haré."

Touko sonrió dulcemente y asintió, acariciando su cabello con una de sus manos.

"Ya verás. Pensaré en algo." El moreno cerró sus ojos cansado.

"Sé que lo harás." Touko le sonrió otra vez, dejándolo descansar. "Solo prométeme algo."

"¿Hm?" Descansó mas contra su pecho, apenas escuchando.

"Cada vez que necesites hablar, cada vez que quieras llorar, cada vez que te sientas frustrado… vendrás a mí. Prométemelo, ¿está bien?"

Touya escondió su cara un momento, avergonzado, pero asintió despacio para luego ir cayendo despacio en un sueño tranquilo; el más tranquilo que había tenido en meses.

Touko besó su cabello, y descansó su mejilla sobre su cabeza, dejándolo descansar.

…**.**

**Notas de autor:**

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Tuve un pequeño bloqueo pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero disfruten de este capítulo, ahora sí empiezan a tomar forma las cosas. Cómo siempre me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones acerca de la historia en sus reviews antes de seguir subiendo capítulos, ¡no escribo esto solo por las escenas picantes! (Aunque bastante se disfruta escribirlas)**

**¿Quién creen que es más compatible con Touko y por qué?**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	7. Tres, menos uno

_VII_

Touko abrió los ojos perezosamente, su cuerpo avisándole que había dormido suficiente y que en ese momento necesitaba desesperadamente algo de comer. Trató de encogerse y hacerse un bulto debajo de las mantas de la cama pero cuando su estómago rugió furioso, llegó a la conclusión de que era inútil y se las quitó de encima.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió el aire frio que la recibía y con pasitos cortos se movió hasta la puerta de la habitación, esquivando a N que dormía plácidamente en el suelo. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó a la cocina, pasándole al lado de un adormilado Touya, que parecía haber estado mirando por la ventana desde temprano en la mañana.

"No ha dejado de llover, ¿no?" Le puso una mano en el hombro antes de seguir a la cocina y abrió el pequeño refrigerador, buscando algo de leche. Touya bostezó.

"No…" La miró de reojo sin moverse de la silla, con una expresión perezosa en el rostro. "Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. Extraño a mis amigos." Subió una pierna a la silla y la rodeó con sus brazos, aún mirándola.

"Sé a lo que te refieres." Touko hizo un puchero enojado, poniendo la leche y un plato hondo en el mostrador. "Quiero creer que están bien y a salvo con la enfermera Joy, como nos dijo N. Pero es la incertidumbre lo que me está volviendo loca." Se dirigió a unos gabinetes que estaban atornillados a la única pared de la cocina y se puso de puntillas, tratando de alcanzar una caja de cereal. "Me gustaría simplemente cruzar el estúpido rio e ir a buscarlos a todos."

Touya observó como al ponerse de puntillas y estirarse para buscar la caja, la camisa de dormir de la chica se levantaba, dejando ver sus muslos y un poco de su ropa interior. Al no poder alcanzarla subió una de sus piernas al mostrador, dando una mejor vista de sus glúteos, flexionándose en un gesto bastante provocador mientras lo usaba para llegar más alto. Touya guardó silencio, disfrutando el espectáculo y finalmente se levantó. Caminó a la cocina y sin decir una palabra tomó a la chica por las caderas (tal vez un poco más abajo) con ambas manos y la levantó lo que necesitaba para alcanzar su antojado cereal. La chica, al sentir el repentino contacto de las manos de él, chilló un poco, sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo. Volteó hacia abajo, solo para encontrarse a su amigo viéndola a los ojos, sus manos apretándola firmemente, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

Solo su expresión la hizo enrojecer aún más. Tomo la caja y él la ayudó a bajarse de donde estaba, aunque todavía no estaba listo para dejarla ir, dado que apoyando sus manos una a cada lado del mostrador la había atrapado entre este y su cuerpo.

"Por favor no vuelvas a lanzarte al río para ir de vuelta al bosque blanco." La sonrisa de Touya se amplió, sin volverse menos traviesa. "Ambos sabemos que eso no salió muy bien la primera vez."

"I-idiota." La chica apartó la mirada, sintiendo como era lentamente presionada contra el mostrador con el cuerpo del muchacho. "Estás mucho más seguro de ti mismo desde ayer." El muchacho soltó una risita sutil, sonrojándose un poco también.

"Ayer fue un buen día." La miró dulcemente, consciente de la agradable tensión que se estaba tejiendo entre los dos. "Tengo que ser más agresivo, no quiero que pienses que no voy en serio contigo y te olvides de mí."

Touko miró hacia abajo, avergonzada.

"No es una competencia." El puchero regresó a su rostro mientras sus manos empezaron a jugar inconscientemente con el cordón del pantalón de Touya. "Yo… ustedes dos de verdad… de verdad me importan. Más que nada en el mundo."

Touya apoyó su frente en la de ella, escuchándola atentamente.

"Touya, tú…" su rostro fue gradualmente subiendo de tonos carmín. "Nos conocemos desde siempre. Antes que cualquier cosa somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos. Creo que no hay otra persona en el mundo que me conozca más que tú, y viceversa. Siempre me había sentido un poco atraída hacía ti, pero desde que empezamos a viajar juntos… como te comportaste conmigo… siempre estuviste ahí para mí y… creo que no pude evitarlo… a veces solo te veo y mi corazón no para de… y… ¡ugh!" la chica se cubrió el rostro hasta la nariz con ambas manos, absolutamente avergonzada, mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Touya trató de conservar la calma. Aunque hubiera esperado toda su vida para escuchar esas exactas palabras saliendo de la boca de la chica y su expresión en este momento solo le daba unas ganas incontrolables de tomarla en ese mismo lugar, algo en su cerebro sabía que ella no había terminado de hablar. Beso la punta de su nariz sobre sus manos y le hizo un gesto con el rostro para que continuara.

"P-pero…" la chica se abrazó a sí misma con sus brazos, sintiéndose insegura. "Desde que N llegó a nuestras vidas, yo…" los mechones de su frente cubrieron sus ojos. "Al principio no me agradaba nada, aparecía en todas partes y era raro y siempre salía con eso de que hablaba con nuestros pokémon y nos insultaba por ser entrenadores cuando él mismo era uno de nosotros." Touya rió por lo bajo, entendiendo perfectamente de que estaba hablando.

"Se metía contigo, con Belle, con Cheren y conmigo y nos forzaba a luchar con él. Siempre tan antisocial y terco, tratando de presionarnos y obligarnos a entender su punto de vista. Era extraño, e infantil y berrinchudo, pero…"

"Pero nunca fue malvado."

"Exacto. A medida íbamos peleando más (tú debes entenderlo bien), nos íbamos convirtiendo en amigos. Las rabietas ya no eran rabietas, sino confusión; quería llevarse bien con nosotros pero al mismo tiempo había crecido toda su vida siendo manipulado por Ghetsis. Solo podía sentir lástima por él en ese momento pero cada vez se volvía más dulce con nosotros… a veces parecía como si… como si…"

"Como si estuviera pidiéndonos ayuda. Estaba confundido, y asustado. Y nosotros, las mismas personas de las que era rival terminamos siendo los únicos que podíamos ayudarlo a entender el mundo." Touko asintió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

"N es muy inteligente, pero socialmente es un fracaso." Los dos sonrieron amargamente. "Pero ¿Cómo puede una persona tan socialmente inadaptada terminar siendo tan dulce y gentil con nosotros, las mismas personas que su padre le enseño a odiar?" Touko suspiró "No pude evitarlo, Touya. Ya era muy tarde. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enamorada de él. Solo quería estar con él, protegerlo, enseñarle que las personas no eran tan malas como su padre le había dicho. Cada momento que no estaba con él deseaba estarlo. Siempre tenía miedo de lo que podía estar pasándole cuando no estaba con nosotros." Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que Touya la rodeaba con sus brazos y la apretaba contra él.

Él sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería. Después de todo habían vivido esa experiencia juntos y aunque no había sido fácil si algo era seguro es que los dos habían hecho una conexión tan grande con N que solo podía ser comparada con Los héroes de la legenda.

Touya también lo sentía. Y eran precisamente esos sentimientos los que lo tenían tan consternado y a la vez controlado en ese momento. Tal vez no llegaría al punto de decir que se había enamorado de N como Touko, pero si estaba muy seguro de que la única persona además de ella a la que se sentía más unido era N. Habían peleado juntos, discutido, se habían cansado de tratar de hacerse entender lo que pensaban. También habían crecido como personas y habían hablado; y él había también sentido esa inmensa lástima por él, lástima que luego se convirtió en un deseo de proteger a su amigo y alejarlo del mundo tóxico en el que se encontraba inmerso. Touya también lo apreciaba inmensamente.

El muchacho asintió y Touko volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con una expresión más suplicante en el rostro.

"No puedo distinguir entre el amor que siento por él y el que siento por ti, Touya" la chica sorbió su nariz "Los dos son las personas más importantes en mi vida. Me siento tan atraída a él como me siento atraída a ti. Cuando estoy frente a alguno de los dos mi mente se pone en blanco y no puedo evitar dejarme llevar… pero luego me siento tan culpable…" el chico sabía muy bien que esto no era una competencia desde hacía tiempo, pero fue al ver la expresión de su querida Touko lo que lo hizo entenderlo por completo.

"No podría elegir a ninguno de los dos, Touya…" La chica temblaba ligeramente. "Me sentiría extremadamente culpable por no poder estar con el otro… es por eso… es por eso que no puedo estar con ninguno de los dos."

Touya vio dentro de los ojos de su amiga. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había pensado durante un tiempo ya en esa posibilidad y ahora que finalmente lo había decidido, se sentía miserable. Ninguna de las opciones que había pensado tenían un final feliz para ella; mucho menos el quedarse sola. Sin embargo ella prefería eso antes de dejar a alguno de los dos entrenadores por fuera.

No podía estar con N porque no podría abandonarlo a él. No podía estar con él porque no podría abandonar a N. Preferiría estar sola y reprimir sus sentimientos. Pero en ese caso, pensó Touya, esa sería la peor de las opciones. Todos solos, con sus sentimientos reprimidos, todos ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin poder ser honestos consigo mismos. No sabía si podría volver a alejarse de ella después del beso de ayer. Y muy dentro de él sabía que había todavía una opción que no habían considerado.

Pero era una opción que lo era todo menos normal.

Sin embargo él estaba muy seguro de que la relación que había entre él, Touko y N era todo menos normal.

Sobretodo N y su manera abierta de expresar sus sentimientos hacia ellos dos era lo que lo hacía preguntarse si de verdad la idea era una locura o si era la mejor idea que había tenido en su vida.

Touya quitó los mechones del cabello de Touko, pegados a su rostro a causa de las lágrimas, y la miró dulcemente.

Era la chica de sus sueños, nunca había existido ninguna otra. En sus ojos siempre fue, era y sería ella.

¿Estaba dispuesto a tratar de aceptar esta loca idea solo para tenerla a su lado?

El muchacho la miró de nuevo. Con tal de tenerla en sus brazos una vez más, pensó, podría morir si eso era lo que hacía falta.

Suspiró y se inclinó al rostro de ella. Con sus labios rozó suavemente sus ojos, bebiendo sus lágrimas.

"T-touya-" la chica se movió nerviosamente entre sus brazos "¡M-me estás escuchando… T-touya!"

Él le sonrió, a centímetros de su rostro.

"C-como puedes sonreír así- Te estoy diciendo que no voy a poder escoger nunca a ninguno de los dos…"

El castaño la soltó despacio y se separo un poco de ella.

"Tal vez no tengas que hacerlo."

Le sonrió una última vez y arrancó a correr a la habitación.

* * *

**Capitulo corto esta vez ;)**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	8. Dos para uno

VIII

N acababa de levantarse y todavía se sentía un poco somnoliento. Desde que había empezado a vivir en esa cabaña en el bosque sus días pasaban despacio pero de manera tranquila. Sin embargo desde que sus dos amigos habían llegado de esa manera tan inesperada las cosas estaban siempre tensas y ruidosas, pero muy divertidas.

El peli verde recogió las sabanas del suelo donde él y Touya habían estado durmiendo para cederle la cama a Touko, y las dobló con cuidado mientras pensaba.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que de todas las personas del mundo iban a ser sus amados amigos con los que tendría que compartir su vida desde ese momento, él no lo hubiera creído.

Los amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Tal vez no comprendía bien de que se trataba ese sentimiento, pero había algo en él que le decía que era demasiado importante para perderlo. Era diferente al amor de hijo que él creía haber sentido por Ghetsis, y por momentos sentía que ni siquiera podía compararse.

Le había dolido el escapar. El irse sobre la espalda de Reshiram sin poder decirles cuanto lo sentía, o cuanto quería quedarse con ellos. Pero tenía poco tiempo y lo sabía, y quería confiar que sus amigos lo entenderían también. A pesar de que quería confiar, se sentía aterrorizado de estar solo.

Le había tomado tiempo decidir qué hacer. Había volado durante mucho tiempo sobre Reshiram, incluso había volado hasta llegar a una región que ya no era Unova. Permaneció aislado y escondido en una montaña, apenas alimentándose y arrepintiéndose todos los días de haber confiado en Ghetsis, de haber creído que lo amaba como un hijo. Maldijo haber sido tan ingenuo, y comenzó a darse cuenta de que efectivamente toda su vida había sido controlada por otros. Su manera de hablar, de comportarse, sus creencias, sus sueños; todo era un reflejo de lo que Ghetsis quería, prácticamente nada era suyo.

Excepto una cosa.

Los dos entrenadores que había conocido en su viaje nunca habían abandonado su mente. Sus peleas, sus discusiones, sus batallas pokemon, el viaje en la rueda de la fortuna. Aquellos eran los únicos pensamientos que parecían alejarlo de la demencia. Los únicos momentos reales, los únicos momentos felices, los únicos momentos en donde podía haber sido él mismo habían sido con ellos. Y a pesar de haber empezado con mal pie, ellos se habían quedado a su lado, y al final habían sido los únicos que le habían gritado que no se fuera, que no los dejara solos.

Ellos habían conseguido algo que ni siquiera él podía hacer. Ellos lo querían tal y como era, y eso lo era todo para él.

Sin embargo a pesar de todas las veces que estuvo tentado a ir a buscarlos, sabía muy dentro de él que eso no lograría nada bueno. Debía cambiar primero antes de poder volver a verlos.

Y fue ahí cuando lo decidió. Tomó a Reshiram y regresó a Unova, decidido a encontrarse a sí mismo, a encontrar un propósito, una personalidad, nuevas creencias propias y un nuevo sueño.

Primero había regresado al Castillo del equipo plasma. Estaba en ruinas y había caído profundo en la parte más rocosa del Victory Road. No había ni un alma ahí, pero de todas maneras lo recorrió; tratando de grabar en su mente todo detalle por última vez. Al llegar a su viejo cuarto de juguetes, lo decidió. Había pasado 19 años de su vida aislado de los demás humanos y había sido enseñado a odiarlos con todo su corazón. Había sido enseñado que los seres humanos maltrataban a todas las demás criaturas del mundo y que él era el único ser especial que comprendía lo importante que era la libertad.

Sin embargo en su corto viaje antes de la pelea final había conocido a Touko y a Touya, y le habían demostrado todo lo contrario a lo que su padre le había prometido.

Incluso otros entrenadores, como la chica rubia del sombrero, trató siempre con amor a sus pokémon; y aquel muchacho de los lentes que siempre quería pelear, trataba a sus compañeros pokémon con respeto y cariño a pesar de ser tan exigente con ellos.

Si él era un ser humano como los demás, ¿Qué le aseguraba que él era mejor que los demás además del hecho de poder comunicarse con los pokémon?

N dejó su viejo hogar para siempre, convencido finalmente de que tenía que buscar su verdad por sus propios medios. Y el resto era historia.

El muchacho miró la lluvia por la ventana, aún preguntándose si acaso después de todo el mal que había hecho merecía sentirte tan absolutamente bendecido como se sentía, con sus nuevos amigos esparcidos por toda la región de Unova, y ahora a las dos personas que más amaba viviendo con él, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Todavía había una parte de él que se sentía nervioso y un poco indigno de la felicidad que había sentido desde que ellos habían llegado.

Sí se había sentido muy asustado al ver el estado en el que estaban, pero al verlos mejorarse, escuchar sus voces nuevamente, hablar con ellos, abrazarlos, sentirlos junto a él…

"Arceus, ¿Es esto una broma divina? Por favor incluso si lo es, que nunca se acabe…"

El muchacho se llevó una mano al pecho, su corazón doliéndole un poco a causa de los pensamientos tan confusos que estaba teniendo. Esta vez estar con ellos era distinto, era aún mejor de lo que recordaba.

Y no quería que se acabara jamás.

Lamentablemente para él, un portazo lo sacó del profundo estado de concentración en el que se encontraba, y apenas si pudo ver de reojo a Touya antes de que el chico lo tomara por la muñeca y lo arrastrara de la habitación.

"A-ah, ¡Touya! ¡¿Q-qué…?!"

El moreno lo haló hasta la puerta de la cabaña y le lanzó sus zapatos, mientras él se ponía los suyos. N obedeció y rápidamente se puso sus tenis, viendo en la cocina la consternada expresión que tenía Touko en su rostro, cosa que solo logró confundirlo más.

Touya agarró el único impermeable que había colgado en la entrada y se dirigió a Touko.

"¡Vamos a ir a cortar leña!"

"L-le-"

Pero no hubo otro intercambio de palabras porque nuevamente el chico tomo a N de la muñeca y saliendo por la puerta de la cabaña arrancó a correr, llevándoselo con él.

…

Cuando finalmente Touya paró de correr y soltó la muñeca de N, apenas si podía respirar. Jadeaba con fuerza debido al repentino esfuerzo y el peli verde no se quedaba atrás. Habían corrido sin parar hasta un punto bien profundo del bosque. N reconoció el lugar como el claro del bosque que usualmente usaba para esconder correspondencia y a donde le dejaban la comida sus amigos del bosque blanco. Touya le aventó el impermeable.

"Póntelo o te enfermarás."

"P-pero que hay de t—"

"¡Póntelo!"

N lo miró sorprendido y se puso el impermeable mientras veía a Touya lentamente empaparse en la lluvia. Ninguno decía palabra alguna, el único sonido además del de la lluvia era el que Touya hacía mientras se desplazaba nerviosamente de un lugar a otro, frotando sus manos.

Al principio N no pudo decir nada, solo pudo observar el aparente manojo de nervios que el moreno parecía ser. Sin embargo, al prestar un poco más de atención pudo ver que en vez de estar solamente nervioso estaba sumamente concentrado, el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados, como si estuviera pensando exactamente en su próximo movimiento.

El silencio duró poco, justo en el momento en el que N extendió una mano tratando de tocar el hombro de Touya, el muchacho se volteó de golpe y simplemente lo dijo.

"N, ¿Qué sientes exactamente por Touko?"

La mirada decidida del castaño se fijó duramente en su amigo, sus manos aun juntas, frotándose para combatir el frio y los nervios, y N tuvo que pedirle que repitiera la pregunta para entender realmente lo que quería decir con eso.

"Quiero decir" El muchacho hablaba con prisas y un poco incómodo "¿Qué sientes cuando la ves? ¿Qué cosas te gustan de ella? ¿Qué cambios notas en ti cuando estás con ella?" con una mano se echó todo el cabello mojado por encima de la frente, dejándola al descubierto. "¿Para ti es como cualquier otra persona, o se siente como algo más?" su mirada seguía fija en él.

N ladeó la cabeza, todavía tratando de entender por qué Touya lo había arrastrado a ese lugar para preguntarle eso. Trató de concentrarse en las preguntas que le había hecho y, con los ojos cerrados, pensó por un minuto todas las cosas que Touko le hacía sentir.

"Touko es…" N junto sus manos a manera de rezo y entrelazo sus dedos, manteniendo sus manos contra su pecho. "Touko es como un ángel."

"A pesar de pelear tanto conmigo como lo hiciste tú, Touko nunca me trató mal ni me rechazó incluso después de que sabía que era el rey del equipo plasma." N miró al muchacho y sonrió de manera juguetona. "Ese día en la rueda de la fortuna, cuando por fin les conté quien era realmente, tu primera impresión fue desconfiar. Pensaste que podía ser peligroso para Touko y te interpusiste entre nosotros para protegerla." Las mejillas de Touya enrojecieron un poco.

"¡No creas que te culpo por eso!" N rio tímidamente. "Fue muy valiente de tu parte, y me pareció la reacción correcta. Touko, sin embargo…"

"Sus ojos nunca cambiaron, incluso después de contarle la verdad. Touko siempre encontró la manera de aceptarme con todo el equipaje previo que traía, con todos mis errores, con mi estupidez, mi arrogancia, mi personalidad manipulable y mi pasado. Su primer instinto fue el de ayudarme, el de ofrecerme una nueva vida, una vida donde podía ser yo mismo; y creo que hasta el último momento creyó que iba a resultar así de fácil después de que vencieras a Ghetsis. Mientras peleabas ella solo seguía repitiendo que iba a estar bien, que aunque Ghetsis no fuera mi verdadero padre todo iba a resultar bien al final, iba a poder quedarme con ustedes y construir una vida nueva… "

"¿Lloró cuando me vio alejarme?" N miró hacia el suelo, avergonzado. Era una pregunta difícil, pero tenía que saber la respuesta. Touya se acercó a él.

"Todos lo hicimos, pero ella quedó devastada."

N cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños con rabia, sintiendo una intensa ola de vergüenza abriéndose paso por todo su cuerpo.

"Touko siempre creyó en mí. Aunque no tuviéramos los mismos ideales, aunque yo me porté tan mal con ustedes. Aunque los dejé sin decir una sola palabra y desaparecí por dos años. Lo primero que hizo cuando me vio fue romper a llorar otra vez."

"Cuando la veo… no entiendo muy bien lo que siento. No lo puedo describir muy bien. Mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido y si se acerca mucho a veces empiezo a sudar frio. Cada vez que sonríe siento que es lo único que podría ver por el resto de mi vida. Cuando ella está conmigo no me siento solo. Y eso lo es todo para mí. Después del fiasco de Ghetsis pensé que era un fraude, me sentí tan humillado. Pensé que no merecía la bondad de nadie por todo el daño que había hecho, pero ustedes… especialmente Touko nunca dejó de creer en mi. "

"Me gustaría poder devolvérselo. Todas estas cosas buenas que me hace sentir. El día que me habló de besar, y de que solo podías hacerlo con la persona que te hiciera sentir tibio, seguro y feliz." Las mejillas de N brillaban en carmesí. "Yo solo podía pensar en ustedes dos. Y cuando lo hice… se sintió como… como si se suponía que así debía ser. Conmigo ahí, y ella. Igual contigo." Touya se colocó de nuevo el puño cerrado sobre los labios. Al principio le había parecido un acto de curiosidad (y ligera idiotez) de parte de N, pero realmente había significado algo totalmente distinto para él. Para él era tan importante estar con ellos dos, como para ellos dos lo era estar con él.

El momento había llegado. Al saber que los sentimientos de Touko eran correspondidos y que incluso la conexión con N era tan grande como para crear ese lazo entre él y Touya, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Touya trepó a una rama baja de uno de los árboles para protegerse (sin mucho éxito) de la lluvia, y N lo miró con curiosidad.

"Yo…" El moreno se frotó la nuca un poco avergonzado, y mir los ojos. "También la amo, ¿sabes?" seguidamente evitó su mirada, esperando una reacción negativa. Sus primeros celos, tal vez. Pero solo consiguió silencio. Al volver su mirada a N lo encontró con una sonrisa ilusionada, soltando risita tras risita.

"¡L-lo sabía!" El peli verde se enganchó de la bota de sus pantalones, moviendo los pies del muchacho de manera juguetona. "¡A pesar de pelear tanto, yo sabía que si se llevaban bien! ¡Tienes que decírselo! ¡Se va a poner muy contenta!"

Touya no pudo evitar reírse ahogadamente y alejó su rostro con la palma de su mano, avergonzado.

"Ya se lo dije" Los ojos de N brillaron aún más. "Pero no está tan feliz como yo pensaba."

"¿P-por qué…? Estoy seguro que le daría mucho gusto… siempre te mira con unos ojos muy cariñosos. ¿Estás seguro que lo hiciste bien? ¿No peleaste con ella de nuevo verdad?"

"¡N-no! ¡Déjame terminar!" Touya lo empujó despacio con sus pies y continuó. "Es como tú dices. Ella siente lo mismo por mí. Pero no es así de simple."

"¿No lo es?" Touya negó. "Pero debería serlo… si alguien se quiere simplemente debería estar junto a esa persona."

"No es así de simple porque muchas veces las cosas no funcionan así." Touya bajó de la rama de un brinco y se sentó al pie del árbol, sin importarle como estaba embarrando su ropa. "Normalmente dos personas se encuentran en esa situación y entonces simplemente deciden hacerse feliz el uno al otro y hasta ahí llega el asunto." N asintió suavemente, así era como él lo recordaba. "El problema— el asunto está en que no solo tiene esos sentimientos por mí…" el muchacho jugaba con las agujetas de sus zapatos mientras hablaba y bajó un poco el volumen al admitir lo que ya sabía. "También los tiene por ti."

"¿Por… mí?" N se quedó en el mismo lugar, parado, sin entender muy bien lo que había escuchado. ¿Significaba eso que Touko tenía los mismo sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella? Su corazón iba rápido cuando lo veía, y la hacía sentir tibia, segura y… ¿feliz? Si ese de verdad era el caso, entonces eso era…

"¡Maravilloso!" Los ojos de N brillaban más que nunca. Con un movimiento violento volteó a ver a Touya. "Y Touya, ¿eso significa que podemos seguir los tres juntos, verdad? ¡Para siempre!"

El moreno rio por lo bajo, su reacción había sido exactamente la que había imaginado. Suspiró desordenándose el cabello mojado y siguió con su explicación.

"El problema," lo miró de nuevo a los ojos "Es que dice que no puede escoger entre los dos. Como te expliqué, lo normal es que **dos** personas se enamoren, y vivan juntas. Cuando entra una tercera a la ecuación, se complican las cosas. No todos los sentimientos son correspondidos, y la idea de compartir a la persona que amas tampoco es la ideal. Lo normal sería que la persona escogiera a una sola para estar para siempre, y entonces quedaría otra por fuera." Touya notó como N fruncía lentamente el ceño, absorbiendo la explicación. "Touko dijo que no podría elegir a ninguno de nosotros, porque no soporta la idea de uno de los dos quedando por fuera."

"Hmmm…" N meditó las palabras con los ojos cerrados, pensándolo todo muy cuidadosamente.

"Entonces," el peli verde se movió hasta donde estaba Touya y se arrodilló frente a él. "Para que la ecuación funcionara tendría que existir un equilibrio perfecto entre todos los sujetos… Y Touko nos ama a ambos, y nosotros la amamos a ella… eso nos deja…"

Touya suspiró un poco incomodo, pero asintió.

"Nosotros dos."

"¿Por qué te ves tan incómodo?" N trataba de entender esa extraña lógica lo mejor posible pero para él no tenía mucho sentido. "¿Acaso no te agrado?"

Las mejillas de Touya enrojecieron.

"¡No se trata de eso, tarado!... Eres mi mejor amigo. Te tengo mucho aprecio. También me siento feliz cuando estoy contigo, y nuestro lazo de amistad es muy fuerte. Entre los dos podríamos proteger a Touko. Hacemos un buen equipo." N sonrió.

"¿Entonces cual es el problema?"

"El problema es… que… eventualmente… supongo que… si Touko no piensa que me volví absolutamente loco con esta idea descabellada… eventualmente esto llevaría a… otras cosas con las que… no me siento demasiado a gusto compartiendo contigo." La cara de Touya estaba roja hasta las orejas, y sudaba a pesar de la fría lluvia que lo cubría.

"¿Otras cosas?" N se acercó más "¿Cómo los besos? Yo no entiendo cual es el problema con los besos, pero si tú no estás cómodo, Touya, yo nunca haría algo para lastimarte."

"Sí, pero, cómo sé que no me volvería loco de celos, hay veces que la miro… y solo la quiero para mí."

"Hmm." N se sentó a su lado. "Creo que tendrías que pensarlo muy bien entonces. Ordenar tus sentimientos."

"¿Tú estás a gusto con la idea de compartir a una persona?" Touya lo miró, sorprendido por la cotidianidad de su discurso.

"No lo veo como compartir o no compartir…" N abrazó sus piernas, parpadeando despacio. "Ustedes dos son las personas más importantes para mí. Cuidarlas, besarlas, comer juntos, jugar juntos, dormir juntos… No importa si somos tres. En mi cabeza, mientras estemos juntos, esa sería la máxima felicidad para mí." N tomó la mano de Touya y descansó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, quien a su vez suspiró, tirando la toalla. Después de todo había tenido razón. N no era ni sería nunca una persona con convicciones sociales normales… pero tal vez eso era algo bueno.

El muchacho sostuvo la mano de su amigo, dándole apoyo y lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Sería de todo menos fácil, ¿sabes?"

"Creo que estás exagerando."

"Y no quiero nada de besos en los labios, los hombres no me interesan de esa manera." N se encogió de hombros.

"Sigo pensando que es una tontería, pero podríamos concentrarnos entonces en cuidar a Touko."

"¡Puede ser que a veces me den celos y te de un derechazo!"

"¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué harías algo así? ¡Eres el peor!"

"Tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de que te veré con ella en momentos así."

"Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema. Tú conoces mis sentimientos por ella, ¿no? ¡Te los acabo de decir! ¡También conoces lo que siento por ti! Si Touko y Touya son mis personas más queridas en el mundo, ¿Por qué haría yo algo que los hiciera sentir mal adrede? Además, también quiero verlos a ustedes dos juntos. Me parece que se ven muy felices cuando no están peleando." N rió inocentemente y Touya no pudo evitar reír también.

"Sé que suena simple para ti. Pero en mi cabeza, solo hay posibilidades de que funcione porque existes tú. Si fuera cualquier otra persona ni siquiera me importarían sus sentimientos hacia Touko, solo la querría para mí."

"Eso te demuestra que también te importan mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?"

"… supongo que sí."

"¿Ves? No es tan complicado. Yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para hacerlos felices."

"Creo… que yo también. Y sé que Touko también. Solamente quiero estar a su lado, quiero que esté bien."

"¡Entonces está decidido!"

"No te adelantes, vaquero." Touya sonrió nervioso y se levantó de donde estaba. "La que tiene la última decisión es ella." Le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. "No es todos los días en los que te confiesan tus sentimientos las dos personas que amas, y luego te proponen la idea de ser novia de los dos a la vez."

N ignoró el comentario y miró a Touya perplejo "Oooh, ¡Touya va en serio! Pronto será matrimonio, ¡Como la enfermera Joy de Lacunosa y el Joven Riches!" Touya lo empujó hacia el lado haciendo que N cayera al piso en el barro.

"¡Q-q-q-q-quién está hablando de matrimonio, idiota!" N soltó una buena carcajada antes de romper a reír, sumamente divertido, y Touya no pudo evitar notar que nunca lo había visto reír así. Decidió que le quedaba bien y lo ayudó a levantarse de nuevo.

"Vamos, seguro está preocupada por nosotros."

"Y tú tienes que darte un baño caliente." N se secó las lágrimas y tomó de nuevo la mano de su amigo. A Touya le hizo gracia la manera tan infantil que tenía el peli verde de mostrar afecto. Pero lo conocía suficiente para saber que era real. Touya se acercó y le dio un abrazo fuerte, y N correspondió. Ambos sonrieron y se abrieron camino de regreso a la cabaña, aún sin saber cómo proponerle a Touko el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

* * *

**Y aquí se sella el pacto entre estos dos. A pesar de que no haya una atracción de genero presente entre ellos, ¿será suficiente su gran lazo de amistad y el amor que sienten por Touko?**

**Para que esto funcione los tres tienen que llegar a un acuerdo, y acostumbrarse a que no se trata de ganar el afecto de alguien, sino de dar el de uno por igual.**

**¡Ahora si empieza lo divertido! **

**Espero les esté gustando, como siempre reviews con comentarios y preguntas son bien recibidos y me inspiran a escribir más y más rápido. **


	9. Tan fácil como dos mas uno

_IX_

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y los dos jóvenes entraron riendo a la cabaña, Touko corrió a su encuentro, todavía no muy segura de lo que estaba pasando.

Hacía aproximadamente 45 minutos le había dicho la verdad de sus sentimientos a Touya; el muchacho le había sonreído, y con una mirada intensa había corrido a buscar a N, y se lo había llevado bajo la lluvia, diciendo que iban a cortar leña.

Una cantidad de cosas habían pasado por su cabeza, unas peores que otras.

¿Estarían a salvo bajo la lluvia? ¿Y si Touya decidía pelear para saber quién era merecedor de su cariño? Era eso, estaba segura. Estaban peleando. Los mataría a ambos si algo malo pasaba por su culpa. Los haría pedacitos.

Después de una espera que le pareció eterna la chica no aguantó más, corrió a la habitación y se puso sus shorts y su chaleco sobre la camisa blanca, dispuesta a ir al fin del mundo si era necesario para molerlos a golpes. Por suerte, mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta, escuchó como la puerta se abría y salió como un trueno a recibirlos.

"Si alguno de los dos está herido juro por Dios que terminaré de—" Touko paró en seco y notó como ambos estaban embarrados. N era el que se encontraba mejor, solo había ensuciado su impermeable, pero Touya, que nunca había usado nada para cuidarse de la lluvia, era como un monstruo café y lodoso en ese momento. "¿Q-que hicieron? ¡Si estaban peleando los mataré!"

Los dos muchachos la miraron en el estado en que estaba, con las mejillas hinchadas y una expresión amenazadora en su rostro y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Touya rompió el silencio y comenzó a quitarse las botas.

"No te preocupes, no peleamos." La miró de manera reconfortante. "Pareces un demonio, relájate, ¿Qué pensabas, que iba a ser capaz de matarlo para que te quedaras conmigo?" Touko enrojeció hasta las orejas. "Debo admitir que lo pensé por un momento, pero después descarté la idea." N volteó a verlo ofendido, a lo que Touya solo respondió guiñándole un ojo.

"Miren, me encantaría quedarme a ser juzgado por crímenes que no he cometido, pero como comprenderán, necesito un baño." Con una sonrisa juguetona puso una mano en el hombro de N. "Además, ustedes dos tienen que hablar." N lo miró a los ojos y Touya le sonrió, haciéndole entender que era su turno.

"¿Hablar…?" Touya no dijo más, se abrió camino hacia la habitación para buscar ropa limpia y luego entró al baño, rogando para sus adentros que todo saliera bien, y que la chica no terminara odiándolos a los dos.

Touko y N se miraron en silencio por un momento, una nueva tensión apareciendo en el aire.

"T-te ayudo…" La chica se colocó detrás de él y lo ayudó a quitarse el impermeable sucio y empapado.

"Gracias…" En la mente de N aparecían y desaparecían ideas, y trataba de ordenarlas todas a la vez, buscando la mejor manera de empezar. Se quitó los zapatos y miró de reojo a Touko, quien lo miraba tímidamente de vuelta.

Era hermosa, pensó, y sus mejillas se tiñeron lentamente de un rosa pálido.

El muchacho se levantó y la tomó de la mano, guiándola hasta el pequeño sofá de la salita. Los dos se sentaron y permanecieron en silencio otro momento más, uno frente al otro.

"N, ¿qué está pasando? Me estás poniendo nerv—"

"Touko." El chico la interrumpió, sus ojos grises posándose repentinamente en los azules de ella.

"¿E-eh?" Ella vio como él se movía un poco incómodo, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, como si no supiera bien que decir. Finalmente cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

"Desde que te conozco has sido una chica fuerte. Desde el primer momento en el que hablamos por primera vez me viste con una cara de pocos amigos y me amenazaste, diciendo que si me atrevía a lastimar a alguno de tus amigos iba a arrepentirme para siempre." Touko enrojeció y esto hizo a N sonreír tiernamente. "Me pareciste extraña, pero de una buena manera. No eras como nadie que había conocido antes" soltó una risita débil y se rascó la nuca con los dedos. "No es que conociera a demasiadas personas en ese momento."

"Toda mi vida me consideré un genio. Un prodigio. Un héroe." N suspiró. "Así fui criado. Todas las personas a mí alrededor me lo repetían. Todos los días. 'Eres nuestro salvador' 'Su mente es prodigiosa' 'Es tu destino cambiar el mundo', todas esas cosas."

"Supongo que hay varias cosas en las que soy bueno. Como las matemáticas, y las ciencias. Pero antes me consideraba a mi mismo como un ser superior. La única persona que no me veía así era mi madre." La mirada del chico cayó al suelo, entrando a un tema que no le gustaba demasiado recordar. "Al menos creo que era mi madre."

"Cuando todo el mundo esperaba grandes cosas de mí y me daban increíbles y difíciles tareas para completar día tras día, mi madre peleaba constantemente con Ghetsis. 'Es solo un niño' repetía una y otra vez. 'Necesita tener una infancia normal', jaja. Como puedes imaginarte eso no ocurrió"

"N…" Touko le colocó una mano en la rodilla, viéndolo preocupada. El muchacho hizo un esfuerzo y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo débilmente. "Ella murió. Estaba pequeño así que no recuerdo nada más. Creo que estaba enferma. Ghetsis nunca me permitió hacer demasiadas preguntas." El chico posó su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó un poco.

"Todo el mundo pensó que era un genio, que era mi destino cambiar el mundo. Cuando por fin estaba listo para salir al mundo y comenzar mi misión empezamos a ganar seguidores por montones. Me sentía invencible. Los únicos que parecían no estar de acuerdo conmigo eran los líderes de los gimnasios, y yo lo asocié con la idea de que como eran los dueños de una empresa que se movía gracias a las batallas y el comercio de los pokémon, eran gente despreciable y su opinión no valía la pena. A cualquiera que se opusiera a mi manera de pensar le encontraba una razón para pensar que eran malas personas." La sonrisa amarga de N se suavizó. "Eso hasta que los conocí a ti y a Touya." Touko le respondió la sonrisa.

"Touko, además de mi madre fuiste la única persona que me creyó que no era un genio. Me lo dijiste, ¿lo recuerdas?" Ambos se rieron por lo bajo.

"Sí." La chica se rascó una mejilla, avergonzada. "Creo que te grité: '¡No eres un genio ni un héroe, eres un niño malcriado!" N rió más fuerte.

"Al principio me enfurecí cuando te escuché y quise pensar que eras como los demás. Pero no pude. Tus pokémon me dijeron lo valiosa que eras, lo bien que los tratabas y lo felices que estaban contigo. Igual con Touya. A pesar de que no pensaban como yo lo hacía no pude encontrar ninguna razón para odiarlos, y eso me volvía loco. Creo que por eso comencé a seguirlos por todas partes, pero me estoy desviando del tema."

"A medida pasó el tiempo en nuestra aventura, me encontraba más y más tiempo pensando en ti. Te veía en todas partes. No podía dormir, solamente podía pensar en cómo hacer para que lograras entender mi posición. Incluso cuando ya no te molestaba tanto mi presencia, solamente quería sacudirte y decirte como me sentía, para que comprendieras y pudiéramos ser amigos."

"Cada vez que reías, cada vez que me reprochabas lo inmaduro que me estaba comportando, cada vez que hacías un puchero, cada vez que luchábamos en una batalla sentía cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie y que en ese momento eran cosas imposibles de reconocer para mí."

"Cuando tuvimos esa conversación en la rueda de la fortuna y te confesé que era el rey del equipo plasma, Touya instintivamente quiso protegerte; sintió el peligro que yo representaba. Pero en tus ojos nunca hubo rabia, solo preocupación. Eras la única persona en el mundo que se preocupó por mi bienestar. En ese momento no había nadie, nadie en todo el universo que le importara realmente si algo me pasaba. Para ti no era una herramienta, o la pieza clave en un juego de ajedrez. Para ti no fui una amenaza, o un loco, o un falso profeta. Para ti solamente era—"

"Un ser humano." La chica lo interrumpió y N asintió con la cabeza.

"Y eso significó todo para mí. Ahí fue cuando me enamoré de ti." El peli verde la miró tímidamente y la chica sintió como todo le daba vueltas. Dos confesiones en dos días, no sabía si morir de la felicidad o del dolor. Pero el chico continuó.

"Fuiste tú, los recuerdos que compartí contigo, tu abrazo ese día mientras Touya vencía a Ghetsis, lo que me mantuvo con vida hasta el día de hoy. En ese momento no era nada, mi vida había sido una completa mentira y había sido usado y desechado en cuestión de segundos. No sabía cuál era el suelo y el cual era el cielo, no sabía quién era y que había estado haciendo hasta ese momento; por un momento quise morir." Escondió un poco el rostro, avergonzado.

"Pero entonces tu corriste hacia mí, y me sostuviste en tus brazos, y susurraste en mi odio que todo estaba bien." El chico rió amargamente y apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella. "Nada estaba bien, Touko. Pero si no me hubieras sostenido en ese momento, yo, probablemente…" El chico negó con la cabeza. "Salvaste mi vida, ¿sabes? Solamente con ese gesto. Mientras viajaba en la espalda de Reshiram al escapar, mientras estaba escondido fuera de Unova, mientras recorría las ruinas de mi viejo hogar, día tras día, noche tras noche, era ese recuerdo lo que me mantenía con vida. Lo que alejaba las pesadillas." Comenzó a hablar casi en susurros.

"La esperanza de poder volver a verte… de poder estar en tus brazos otra vez… de sentir tus manos, de escuchar tu voz…" sintió como las gotas que ahora resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica caían suavemente sobre su rostro, y se irguió para verla.

"Cuando los saque del rio… estaba aterrado. Aterrado de que finalmente podía volver a ver sus rostros, pero estaban en ese estado. Estaban pálidos. No respiraban. No podía creer que el destino fuera tan retorcido. Pero no fue así. Logré hacerlos respirar, y pude cuidarlos de nuevo hasta que despertaron."

"Al cuidarte sentí… mucha felicidad. Sentí que por fin yo también podía ser útil para ti, sentí que tal vez podría darte vida como tú lo habías hecho conmigo."

"N, yo…" La mueca de preocupación se asomó de nuevo en el rostro de ella, sintiéndose cada vez más débil a sus palabras, a su mirada, a su cercanía. Pero no podía dejar que eso la afectara, no más. "Touya…" pero N le colocó un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios, con una sonrisa tranquila.

"Lo sé. Hablamos. Y por eso estoy aquí ahora."

"No podría escoger jamás…" la chica sorbió con la nariz, lagrimas más gruesas asomándose por sus ojos.

"Pero ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo? En mis ojos, es solo natural que los tres estemos juntos."

La chica rió, viéndolo extrañamente.

"Las cosas no son tan fáciles." N sonrió.

"Lo mismo dijo Touya, pero en mi cabeza no es así."

"Es porque tu cabeza no funciona con normalidad" bromeó la chica.

"¿Quién dice que es normal y que no es normal? Nuestra relación tampoco ha sido nunca muy normal, para empezar." Volvió a sonreírle y prosiguió.

"Cuando me enseñaste que se supone que uno bese a la persona que te hiciera sentir cálido, especial, tibio y seguro, lo supe. Cuando mis labios tocaron los tuyos lo confirmé. Se sintió exactamente como tenía que sentirse. Correcto. Como si fuese predestinado a pasar. Como si así se suponía que fuera desde un principio. ¿Acaso puedes decirme que no sentiste lo mismo?" N la miró con un puchero y ella evitó su mirada.

"¿E-estas sugiriendo que debería someterlos a ustedes dos a tener que compartir mi cariño? Eso no es correcto, N. Es injusto para ustedes, todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener todo el amor de una persona. Yo recibiría el amor de dos, ¿y ustedes la mitad de uno? Serían infelices, y todo por mi culpa. "

En ese momento, Touya abrió la puerta del baño, limpio y secándose el cabello con una toalla. Touko lo miró, segura de que había estado escuchando gran parte de la historia. Lo reprochó un poco con los ojos y se dirigió a él.

"¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿No te parece una locura? ¿No me dijiste ayer el dolor que sentiste cuando viste que me besaba?"

Touya sonrió.

"Es diferente, supongo. He tenido un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo. Cuando lo vi besarte pensé que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Pero ahora sé que lo son. Lo sé bien, un beso como el que compartimos no miente. " La chica volvió a sonrojarse, todavía pensando que sus dos compañeros habían dejado el cerebro en el bosque. N intervino.

"Ustedes siguen diciendo que es compartir el amor de alguien, y que todos merecen tener absolutamente todo de una sola persona. Pero, ¿quién dice que es así? ¿Por qué miden mis sentimientos, o los suyos, como si se tratara de un ingrediente? La mitad de tu amor o el doble del nuestro, al final es un mismo sentimiento. Si todos queremos estar juntos, ¿por qué simplemente no hacerlo? ¡Injusto sería tener todo ese amor para dar y quedárselo guardado! Sería egoísta… y tonto." Touya asintió divertido.

"Él tiene un buen punto." Dijo y se sentó frente a ellos, en la alfombra. "Pero también tienes que entender N, que así fuimos criados y por eso es tan difícil para nosotros acostumbrarnos a la idea. Los celos son algo que van a aparecer, tarde o temprano."

"A mí también me criaron de una manera, pero soy la prueba en carne y hueso de que si una convicción es impuesta a ti desde el momento en el que vienes a este mundo, si llega el momento de cambiar, si uno realmente quiere algo, puede conseguirlo, ¡no importa como haya sido criado!" N sostenía su puchero, convencido de que tenía razón. Los otros dos no pudieron evitar sonreír de lado.

"Terco como siempre…" Touko negó con la cabeza.

"Dio justo en el blanco…" Touya se encogió de hombros, dándose por vencido.

"No lo entiendo, muchachos… hay tanto en riesgo." La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. "Siento que esto solo puede terminar en desastre. Tarde o temprano podemos hacer algo que arruine para siempre nuestra amistad… no podría perdonarme si eso pasara." Touya se acercó, colocando su mentón en las piernas de ella.

"Ese riesgo existe no importa en qué tipo de relación te encuentres. Si fuéramos tú y yo nada más, o tú y N. Incluso si decidiéramos ignorar nuestros sentimientos de ahora en adelante. Las cosas ya no pueden volver a ser como antes. Depende de ti decidir cómo han de cambiar." Las manos de la chica temblaban ligeramente dentro de las de N.

"No entiendo como ustedes dos se están prestando para esto…" ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin entender.

"No puedo pasar otro día más de mi vida sin besarte." Touya fue directo al grano, y N enrojeció al escuchar su comentario tan audaz.

"N-ni yo…" agregó entonces tímidamente.

La chica rio por lo bajo, sabiendo bien que ella sentía lo mismo.

"Esto va a ser un desastre…"

"Un poco extraño, tal vez." Touya la miró desde abajo. "Pero creo que puede funcionar."

"Ya estoy preparado porque Touya me dijo que a lo mejor podía llegar a golpearme por los celos…" Touya lo amenazó con la mirada pero el comentario hizo que Touko rompiera a reír, relajando el ambiente y contagiando a los otros dos jóvenes.

"Entonces, ¿Estás dispuesta a intentar?" Ella se secó las lágrimas y respiró profundo.

"Creo que están desquiciados… pero los quiero demasiado para no intentarlo."

"¡BIEN!" N no pudo contener su emoción y se abalanzó sobre ambos, tumbándolos al suelo.

"¡Ugh!" Touya abrió los ojos y se encontró con el brazo de N encima de su cara. Lo quitó con algo de trabajo nada más para encontrar al peli verde conectado en un beso con la chica a su lado. Touko, roja como un tomate permanecía rígida, sin saber qué hacer."¡H-HEY!"

De un empujón le quitó a N de encima y lo amenazó con un puño. "¡Eso no vale!"

"¿E-ehhh?" N se frotó un brazo, lagrimitas en sus ojos. "¡¿P-por qué?!"

Touya apretó los puños, y completamente rojo volteó a ver de reojo a Touko, quien se estaba sentando.

"Y-yo…" Ambos lo miraron mientras trataba de susurrar algo. "Y-yo también…"

N soltó una risita nerviosa mientras Touko los veía a ambos con incredulidad.

"Esto va a ser un desastre…" pensó. Pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentir el palpitar de su corazón, latiendo sin control, queriendo descubrir lo que este nuevo giro significaría para los tres.

* * *

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!**

**Es muy divertido imaginar como estos 3 van a arreglárselas para no terminar en un completo desastre.**

**Como siempre dejen sus comentarios, pueden especular, hacer preguntas, contar experiencias, lo que ustedes más quieran. ¡Los leo y los aprecio todos!**


	10. Uno a uno

_X_

Touko sabía que el sol estaba a punto de salir pues la luz, pintada de melocotón y rosa se filtraba por las persianas de la habitación.

No había podido dormir nada.

Miró a su Izquierda. El tibio pecho de N, pegado a ella a causa del abrazo que la tenía apresada la recibió al voltear. La respiración del muchacho, lenta y rítmica, le revelaba a la chica que estaba profundamente dormido.

Al voltear a su derecha, consiguió la nuca de Touya, su cabello castaño disparado hacia todos lados como era costumbre. No se había movido ni un milímetro desde que se había acostado ahí la noche anterior, y ella se preguntó si tampoco había podido pegar el ojo.

Touko suspiró; ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de la loca decisión que habían tomado la noche anterior.

Habían estado peleando el resto de la tarde, quién se sentaba con quién, quién se acercaba demasiado a ella, si la estaban viendo o tocando de más. Touko había terminado tan irritada que les había gritado a los dos, se había metido a la habitación, lanzado a la cama y echado las sábanas por encima.

Craso error.

En la noche, ambos muchachos entraron para dormir, avergonzados por haberla hecho enojar de esa manera. La chica suspiró y les había dicho que estaba bien, que trataran de controlarse. Aparentemente eso no estaba en el vocabulario de N, quien mientras Touya arreglaba sus almohadas y mantas en el piso, se había escabullido a la cama, y se había acurrucado al lado de Touko.

"¿N— q-qué?" La chica, mejillas coloradas, miró la expresión de cachorrito contento de su amigo, sin saber qué hacer.

"Está bien, ¿verdad?" El muchacho, mucho más alto que ella, la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, prácticamente envolviéndola con su cuerpo.

"…N-no lo…" La chica se encogió, muerta de vergüenza y sintió otra discusión venir de manera inminente.

No se equivocaba.

Touya lo señaló desesperado.

"¡Eres un abusador! ¡Cómo te vas a meter así a la cama con ella, baja de ahí!"

"P-pero Touya… ¿está bien verdad? Ya sabe de mis sentimientos, ¡hace mucho tiempo que quiero esto!" N frunció el ceño, escondiéndose detrás del cabello de ella, como un niño malcriado. Touko vio como la expresión molesta de Touya no desaparecía de su rostro, pero tampoco sabía que decirle para que saliera de ahí. Touko suspiró.

"Déjalo, Touya." Ella negó con la cabeza. "Está bien. Solamente vamos a dormir, ¿sí?"

Touya se vio aún más traicionado, parado ahí donde estaba. Touko había sugerido sutilmente 'vamos a dormir' esperando que el moreno gritara que era injusto y que él también quería dormir en la cama, pero al parecer la vergüenza pudo más que él, y se acostó en el suelo dándole la espalda.

No fue hasta la mitad de la noche que lo sintió entrar tímidamente a la cama, aún sin dejarla ver su rostro y se había echado a su lado, algo lejos de ella.

Y ahora estaba ahí, entre sus dos amigos, las personas que más quería en el mundo, atrapada por los enormes brazos de N y siendo ignorada por Touya.

Volvió a suspirar profundamente.

¿Cómo se suponía que esto iba a funcionar? Era ridículo. Como lo sospechaba los dos habían pasado el resto del día discutiendo porque N solamente quería estar cerca de ella y Touya se sentía demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo tan libremente.

Ella sabía que la querían. Lo había oído con sus propios oídos, palabras tan dulces que se sentía morir. Sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por ellos. Solo quería estar con ellos, así como estaba en ese momento, junto a ellos, sintiendo su respiración y su calor.

Pero eso no iba a poder funcionar si ellos no se ponían de acuerdo entre los dos y se daban cuenta de que no era una competencia. Eso era lo que la habría preocupado durante toda la noche y lo que no la había dejado dormir.

De repente sintió un ligero temblor a su lado y notó como los brazos de N la liberaban suavemente. El muchacho se estiró despacio, se volteó, y siguió durmiendo sin inmutarse.

"¡Libertad!" Pensó la chica, y con mucho cuidado se sentó en la cama, moviendo sus articulaciones despacio. "Dulce libertad". Bostezó y volvió a mirar a donde Touya se encontraba acostado. Seguía inmóvil, apenas si podía notar su respiración. Touko se sintió mal al recordar su expresión de la noche anterior. Tal vez la culpa no era solo de él por quejarse tanto, tal vez también ella tenía que asegurarse que ambos se sintieran necesitados.

Ella conocía a Touya. A veces podía ser la persona más tímida del mundo, y otras veces audaz y valiente. Pero estas cosas parecían costarle mucho más, en especial frente a N.

Ella tendría que poner de su parte para que no se sintiera tan avergonzado.

Después de todo, así como había disfrutado (las primeras dos horas) del abrazo de N, no podía negar que al verlo así también le entraban ganas de sentir su calor.

La chica estiró una mano hacía donde estaba acostado Touya. Se asomó un poco para ver su rostro pero el cabello le caía sobre los ojos. Ella pensó que de todas maneras se veía muy tierno mientras dormía, lo había comprobado muchas veces antes. Pasó sus dedos lentamente por su cabello, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo con la punta de los dedos, muy suavemente.

A los pocos segundos notó como un escalofrío recorría la espalda del muchacho y muy lentamente volteaba a verla, la mano de ella aún en su cabello.

La chica lo observó atentamente. No decía ni una palabra pero pudo observar que sus ojos, a pesar de verse cansados, no eran los de alguien recién levantado. Touya la miraba directamente a los ojos, serio, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Era como ella lo sospechaba; el tampoco había podido dormir.

Los dos permanecieron así, en silencio, por un buen rato. La mirada intensa de él la había petrificado, ruborizado y parecía encontrarse en una especie de trance, hundida en sus ojos café.

Ambos sentían que habían sido descubiertos, él por su insomnio y ella por esa muestra de afecto deliberada.

Ninguno decía nada, pero los ojos de ambos destellaban con una mezcla de vergüenza y de deseo.

Touko decidió primero que debía disculparse por no haberlo incluido la noche anterior.

Deslizó la mano que tenía en su cabello y la llevó hasta su pecho en una caricia, sin despegar la vista de la del muchacho. Con mucha suavidad sostuvo su camisa y la haló despacio, en un gesto que lo invitaba a levantarse. El chico obediente entendió y se irguió hasta quedar frente a ella, los dos sentados en la cama. Ella notó que a pesar de estarse deslizando entre las sábanas para estar más cerca de él, Touya no había hecho ademán de tocarla. Sus manos estaban suspendidas en el aire, cerca de ella, temblorosas.

Touko se sintió un poco culpable, pensando que todavía había facetas de la personalidad de él que había por descubrir, pero pronto concluyó que su timidez también era adorable. Él era el que normalmente le jugaba bromas y la provocaba, así que decidió intercambiar los roles esta vez.

Lo más silenciosamente que pudo se acercó a su rostro, aún sin romper el contacto visual. Al acercarse a sus labios comprendió que el trance era mutuo, el muchacho parecía estar completamente inmerso en sus ojos y sus movimientos. Cuando estuvo a milímetros de sus labios y Touya se acercó para besarla, ella movió su rostro suavemente, rozando sus labios contra la mejilla de él, hasta enterrar el rostro a un lado de su cabeza, llegando hasta su oreja.

Sonrió al darse cuenta como ese solo movimiento lo había petrificado, y se encontraba ahora aguantando la respiración. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y escuchó como un pequeño gruñido se escapaba de los labios de su compañero y su cabeza se movía un poco hacía atrás.

Buscando todavía estar más cerca de él se deslizó entre sus piernas y se inclinó hasta su cuello, dejando su oreja en paz. Comenzó dándole pequeños besitos detrás de la oreja, haciéndose camino hasta la base de su cuello. Cuando con un raudo movimiento pasó la lengua por ese mismo lugar, el moreno no pudo contener el suspiro.

"T…to—" Touya trató de llamar su atención, pero la chica lo detuvo.

"Shh." Señalo a N con la cabeza, quien aún seguía dándoles la espalda, y deslizo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sentándose sobre sus piernas.

El moreno no pudo aguantar más.

Puso ambas manos sobre la espalda de la chica y la atrajo hacía él, atrapando sus labios con los suyos de una manera bastante desesperada.

Una ola de placer recorrió su cuerpo al sentir los pechos de la chica aplastándose contra el suyo, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. Ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, correspondiendo el beso de la misma manera al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su nuca con la punta de sus dedos. Touya sonrió traviesamente y deslizó sus manos debajo de la camiseta de la chica, acariciando malvadamente su espalda desde la base hasta su cuello con el borde de sus uñas.

Cuando ella emitió un gemido ahogado, el aprovechó para adentrarse más en su boca, usando su lengua. El resultado fue una explosión de sus sentidos. Ambos hacían un tremendo esfuerzo para no emitir sonidos demasiado fuertes o movimientos demasiado bruscos, pero era precisamente el riesgo de ser atrapados lo que bombeaba la adrenalina por sus venas haciendo de este intercambio algo más que un simple juego de seducción.

Touya comenzó a acariciar los costados de la chica con sus manos de abajo hacia arriba, levantando su camiseta lentamente con ellas y se separó por un instante de sus labios. Cuando apenas abrió sus ojos para deleitarse con la expresión de placer de su compañera, lo primero que logró ver fue la silueta del joven peli verde detrás de ella, sentado, sonriendo y mirándolos fijamente, sin rastro de sueño en sus ojos.

"¡AAH!" El moreno saltó hacia atrás, ocasionando que Touko se cayera de espaldas en la cama, golpeándose la cabeza con la cabecera.

"A-AUGH T-TOUYA QUE FUE ESO" La chica se retorcía de dolor, frotándose la cabeza con las manos, mientras el castaño estaba pegado de la pared, con el rostro totalmente rojo.

"¡Buenos días!" N sonrió ampliamente, y se movió para ayudar a Touko a sentarse de nuevo.

"¡¿D-DESDE CUANDO ESTABAS AHÍ MIRANDO?!"

"¿Hm?" El chico ayudó a Touko, quien evitó su mirada con las mejillas rojas. "Pues sus movimientos me despertaron, cuando me asomé a verlos pensé que iban a darse un beso y pensé que necesitaban un momento a solas, pero luego empezaron a hacer un montón de cosas extrañas, y ruidos y no pude evitar quedarme mirando" El peli verde sonrió ampliamente, rascándose una mejilla. Los otros dos adolescentes, sus rostros color carmín, no podían con la vergüenza que sentían.

"E-eres un enfermo" Touya se levantó de la cama, tentado a huir por la puerta, cuando notó que sus dos amigos estaban ahora mirando fijamente… a su _otro amigo_.

"T-touya…" N lo miró preocupado, notando el bulto que tenía en su pantalón; por su parte Touko se cubrió la boca con sus dedos en señal de sorpresa, pero Touya pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa asomándose a medida sus mejillas iban tiñéndose de rojo.

"AH N-NO" El muchacho su cubrió con las manos y corrió hacia el baño, dejándolos solos en la habitación. Touko y N se miraron y la chica suspiró, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Eso fue embarazoso…" frotó sus mejillas, tratando de calmarse.

"¿Va a estar bien?" N la miró preocupado y Touko lo miró con muchas gotitas de sudor en la nuca.

"Él está bien," ella se quedó pensando y prosiguió a explicar "¿Recuerdas cuando nos diste esa pomada misteriosa, y me contaste como de repente no podías… eh… pensar con claridad?" N asintió, con las mejillas rojas. "¿No te pasó algo parecido debido a… lo cerca que estábamos?"

"S-sí. Tienes razón."

"Es normal. Pasa cuando estás muy emocionado, o cerca de una persona que te gusta mucho." Touko suspiró nuevamente y se froto la cabeza. "Pero es solo para momentos privados ¿está bien? Cuando te pase puedes arreglarlo con una ducha fría, o…"

"¿O?"

Touko tragó saliva, un poco humillada.

"O también funciona si tienes a alquien… que te 'de una mano'" N quedó pensativo.

"A veces pasa en las mañanas, también."

"Sí, sí, es muy norm… un momento, si sabes que pasa en las mañanas ¡¿qué hago yo explicándote estas cosas?!" N soltó una pequeña risita.

"¡Te ves muy linda cuando estás avergonzada!"

Touko quedó en blanco. Se estaba burlando de ella.

"¡Eres vil!"

La chica se lanzó sobre él, y llevó sus manos a sus costados, atacándolo con cosquillas. El peli verde reía a carcajadas rogando por piedad mientras lagrimitas se asomaban por sus ojos. Al cansarse Touko paró de torturarlo, y lo vio triunfante, sentada sobre su estómago.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente, y se sonrieron con cariño. N se sentó con cuidado, moviéndola un poco para que descansara sobre sus piernas y se acercó a su rostro para darle un tierno beso.

Los besos de N eran diferentes, pensó ella. Pero no por eso eran mejores o peores que los de Touya. Los besos de N eran inocentes, suaves y dulces, probablemente debido a su inexperiencia.

La chica lo miró después de tomar aire. Su cabello verde estaba desordenado, su ropa arrugada y movida, y su rostro estaba igual de guapo que siempre. Que apuesto era, pensó para sus adentros.

"Me gustó poder dormir a tu lado" el chico le sonrió "¿Crees que podamos volverlo una costumbre?"

Touko sonrió de vuelta "Es mejor que dormir en el suelo, sé que Touya estará de acuerdo." Dijo mientras se levantaba y estiraba los músculos.

"Oye, Touko." El muchacho se levantó y la abrazo contra él.

"¿hm?" el se acercó mucho a su rostro, examinándolo. Seguidamente plantó otro beso en sus labios. Touya volvió a entrar a la habitación, con una expresión de cansancio y molestia en el rostro. N lo miró y se dirigió a ambos.

"Enséñenme a usar la lengua, como Touya lo hizo hace rato." El rostro de la chica se encendió de nuevo y Touya casi se desmaya de la sorpresa.


End file.
